


The Spy and The Doctor

by weepingelm



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Complete, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Terrorism, Violence, spys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:18:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 31,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3105398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weepingelm/pseuds/weepingelm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lord Arthur Pendragon meets Doctor Merlin Emrys who works for Doctors without borders at a fund raising event. Little did he know that later he would need to ask Merlin for help when a mission goes wrong. You see Lord Pendragon also works for M16 as an agent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Arthur had worked for MI6 for several years now and was one of their best agents, the work had changed in that time or rather who he was working against. Less the Russians more the Terrorist organisations and how they were infiltrating society. It wasn’t as glamorous as the films made out either. A lot of it was paperwork and foot slogging even for agents in the field. But it gave him a feeling of job satisfaction that no other job would have. But tonight he wasn’t working, he was attending a charity do organised by his half-sister. Like most agents he had few family ties, it was safer that way, but he did have Morgana. Arthur’s mother had died when he was a child and his father had died just before he left university. Not many people knew that his father had sired a child from an illicit affair, even he hadn’t until after his father’s death. It was only that Uther had left money to his illegitimate child in his will that meant his two children could finally learn about each other. The only other relative was an Uncle on his mother’s side that he was estranged from and hardly ever spoke to.

 

Morgana was three years younger than Arthur, the daughter of a well-known member of the British Aristocracy Lady Vivienne La Fay and her husband Lord Gorlois La Fey. The couple had one other daughter Morgause who was five years older than Morgana and was the true daughter of the couple. Vivienne had had an affair with Uther Pendragon after her husband had been injured in a skiing accident and had broken his back. But he had loved his wife and brought up his wife’s love child as his own. Morgana and Arthur decided to keep their exact relationship secret to save Gorlois any embarrassment. They had always been friends anyway so they would just keep it that way. 

Arthur walked in looking as always extremely smart, in his made to measure suit, he not only had a good job but he was a Peer of the Realm which made frequently made a perfect cover when he was working, but tonight just meant he would be a target for many of the unmarried women attending. The room was crowded and full of what could only be described as the top end of society. As well as a good smattering of title people there was also a far few self-made multi-millionaires. It looked like Morgana’s charity would do well tonight. Arthur couldn’t help but wonder how much the charity could make if all the ladies just donated the jewellery they were wearing or the man their expensive watches rather than have yet another evening out. Personally he always thought these do’s were an excuse for a party and to allow those attending to be seen to be helping those less fortunate, rather than because they actually wanted to help. After all every on in the room including himself could easily donate the total raised by themselves without going out of the door. 

Arthur spotted his sister across the crowded room she was with her husband Leon, talking to a young man and another couple. He gradually made his way through the crowds and collected a drink from one of the many circulating waiters as he did so. He was almost there when Morgana spotted him and waved. Getting to her he gave her a peck on the cheek “Hello Morgana sorry I’m a bit late, but I did at least turn up”

His sister was wearing a bright red full length dress that was almost backless and one of her family’s diamond necklaces that set of her décolletage to its best effect. Her long flowing hair was hung loose about her shoulders. “Arthur it’s good you at least came.” She turned to the group “This is my very good friend Lord Arthur Pendragon. Arthur, this is Gwen and her husband Lance de Lac, and Merlin Emrys who all work for Medecins San Frontieres the Charity we are supporting tonight and are here to represent them with their London Representative who I believe you already know, Agravaine de Bois.”

“Good evening” Arthur greeted the group then looked at Morganas husband “Hello Leon, good to see you as well.” He then turned back to the three representatives “Stirling work you do as well, I would be interested in talking to you all. As Morgana says I do know Agravaine, but it’s always better I find to talk to those actually doing the job and not sitting in an office” It was clear that Arthur didn’t hold the missing man in very high esteem. 

Merlin looked at Arthur and smiled he had caught the tone when Arthur had mentioned their London boss “Don’t worry I think we all think the same of our esteemed Mr De Bois, but we’re nice people, or rather these two are once you get over their complete devotion to each other, rather sickening actually” 

Arthur looked at the couple and smile “Is this rather annoying person with you?” he asked them in a joking tone

“Oh don’t listen to him, he’s a poppet and we know he loves us really” Gwen said smiling at her fiend “He just pretends to be against love”

Lance was holding his wife’s hand and by the looks he was giving her Arthur felt the raven haired man’s comments probably had some basis of truth. You work together? He asked politely.

Lance looked at Arthur “We have up to know but alas we are going in different directions. Merlin is far braver than us he’s off to Syria to help the refugees but we are going to be based at home now as we want to start a family.”

Arthur looked at Merlin “You’re a brave man will you actually be going to Syria itself?”

“Yes to Aleppo, we are desperately short of doctors there, unfortunately the taking of foreign hostages makes it too dangerous for people with families relying on them. I only have my mum and she understands having done work with refugees herself.” Merlin said casually. “Its supplies as well that we need, that’s why we’re here tonight. I know some people think we shouldn’t be in Syria itself but concentrate on the refugee camps in Iraq, but people need help everywhere and I feel strongly we should go where we are needed regardless of the risk.”

“You’re a brave man” Arthur told the young man honestly. I wish you luck in your endeavours and I will be donating tonight.”

Merlin smiled, it was a smile that lit up the room and was clearly genuine. Looking at Arthur he spoke in a quiet voice “Could you make it very clear where you want the money to go. Only some people sometimes give money only to find it goes to the office work and not the field.” Merlin said candidly.

“Merlin! Be careful” Gwen looked around to see who was about.

“Well it’s true, some people thing office carpets are more important than medicines and bandages” Merlin said with feeling.

Arthur laughed “I’m sure that’s true in fact I think someone here tonight is one of those sort.” He liked the young man’s openness. “To be honest you don’t look old enough to be doing this sort of work, how long have you been qualified?”

It was Merlin’s time to laugh “Oh don’t worry I’m old enough, I and I’ve been with the charity for three years.”

“So that make you at least thirty?” Arthur guested “You don’t look a day over twenty five”

“It’s my relaxed lifestyle that does it” Merlin joked

“It’s not fair is it” Gwen said “He’s always had a baby face at eighteen he had an awful job getting served with drinks.”

 

Agravaine De Bois walked up to them at that moment stopping the conversation “Hello Arthur I didn’t realise you were coming tonight?” he said in his normal grovelling tone. “Glad you’ve met our field workers. Now can I get you a drink, I’d like to introduce your to Sir Glenville while you’re here”

Arthur’s put on a professional smile “Sorry Uncle I’m here to find out about the field work tonight and not to speak to Glenville, if he wants to talk to me tell him to ring for an appointment, as to a drink I’ve had one and I’m driving”

The older man ignored the brushoff and continued “Well there so many other people here you should meet, Most of the office is here”

“As I said I’m more interested in the field workers” with that Arthur turned to Merlin “Now you were telling me what the donations are used for” with that Agravaine tried once more.

“I can give you a breakdown of figures we have the hand outs” Uncle you know me I want the real facts and not the polished and presented information before I part with cash, I don’t believe in the charities where more goes on admin that field work. So good day” with that very deliberate and rather pointed comment the other man finally gave up and walked away.

Gwen looked up at Arthur “Oh I’m sorry we didn’t realise Mr De Bois was your Uncle” she looked very embarrassed as did the other two.

Arthur threw back his head and laughed “Don’t worry, it’s not my choice, a more intolerable man I have yet to meet, he likes to point out he is my Uncle it helps with his cronies. I don’t care for him and I never have.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A second chapter just to get the story moving on. Please don't expect two chapters in a day again!

Arthur spent some more time talking to the doctors then his sister before making his excuses and leaving. He made sure to put on the back of his rather generous cheque a note to say to be used for front line services and not admin. He wished he had been in a position to ask Merlin more about himself, and maybe have a couple of dates with him. His gaydar was fairly sure that that would have at least been acceptable in principle to the raven haired doctor. Arthur himself enjoyed the pleasures of both sexes, another useful thing in his line of work. Long gone the days when being gay was seen as a security risk thank goodness. Arthur went home to bed he had to report to headquarters in the morning to see M then out on yet another mission, he was ready he had been stuck in England for several months and was getting bored. He hoped they had something worthwhile for him this time. Something he could get his teeth into, rather than paperwork and minor operations in the UK and Europe. He had been passed as fully fit three days ago after his last incident when he got run over thanks to the clumsiness of another agent.

As he walked into the MI6 building he thought as he always did why a secret organisation had to have such an eye-catching building, to his mind a normal plain and fade into the background would have been just as good. Yet this new building was known the world over due to its unique design. Arthur made his way up to the controller’s office, Morgause was a real hard nut that would drop you straight in it if that’s what got the result she wanted. Luckily for him he was one of the best and therefore worth more to her dead than alive. He walked in as the secretary just gestured to the door as she continued working on the computer. Vivian had stopped trying to catch him some time ago when she finally realised she was getting nowhere and had found a more willing subject to try to catch. Arthur knew that she wanted to be Lady someone or another so he introduced her to several Lords with safer jobs.

As he walked into the inner office Morgause looked up at him. She was a woman in her early forties, young for the post but ruthless. A slender blonde who would have been good looking if she hadn’t received bad facial scaring down on side of her face when younger. If you saw her from her good side you would have called her beautiful. Until you got to know her. Morgause was the hardest woman, or man, Arthur had ever met or wanted to. As she looked up at him and smiled it was like being smiled at by a cold hearted snake.

“Good morning Pendragon sit down” she threw a manila folder across the desk with the normal TOP SECRET written on the front. Arthur picked it up and looked inside.

“At least I’ll be warm” he commented as he saw he would be going to the Middle East. He looked at a couple of photos of men one had a couple of Middle Eastern men the other one of the same men but with a white man and it seemed to have been taken in London. “So Valliant’s up to the normal is he?”

“This time he seems to have got hold of some very sensitive documents, the other two are members of a Terrorist organisation, a small cell of terror experts that sell themselves and their skills to the highest bidders. Those photos were taken before he got the documents we believe he has arranged a meeting with them in Iraq in Tabriz. You will fly out and intercept and retrieve the documents, use your own name and the normal routine of a rich playboy who loves to travel. After all you do it so well” Morgause said sarcastically. “Try to keep the expenses to a minimum”

“Sorry Morgause, I can’t be a rich playboy and stay in a dive now can I, but I’ll do my best.” Arthur tucked the file under his arm “I’ll study these and return them to Vivian later. I’m just going down to the boffins down stairs”

“Oh and don’t smash up to many cars, and if you do aim for the cheap models, all government departments are having to make cutbacks, even ours” Morgause told him as he walked out. 

Arthur made his way along to the boffins and found Gaius in one of the back rooms “Hello Arthur, I hear you’re off to hot climates. I’ve been told to not give you too much this time, costs and all that” Gaius grinned. Gaius was the head of department and by rights should have retired years ago but he was too good at what he did.

“I know Government departmental cutbacks, I’ve been told only to crash old bangers!” Arthur said with a grin on his face.

“I can’t see you driving one of those myself” Gaius told him. “I’ve got a couple of things for you.” He handed Arthur a small box. Arthur opened it and found two very small items inside. One was less than a centimetre across and almost paper thin but tough. The other was the size of a one pence piece and looked like one as well. "The penny just leave in your pocket. Just don’t spend it! If you need tracking press with your fingernail twice a second apart over her majesties crown and it will activate, the signal will be tracked by a satellite. The smaller one needs to go in the collar of whatever shirt you’re wearing, it’s an electronic keypad decoder of extreme sensitivity. Place this card on any lock that is operated by a swipe card or ocular identifying scan and it will open it. It can be remotely activated by just touching your collar.” Gaius handed Arthur a card that to all intense and purposes looked like a RAC international car club recovery card “I know you always wear cuff links. So here is one more thing for you.” Gaius gave him a pair of cufflinks with the Pendragon Crest on them “Just twist clockwise they are only a small blades but may be useful they will cut most things. Old fashioned I know but still useful.” 

“Thank you Gaius” Arthur smiled at the old man “no fancy cars this time?” 

“You’ve been given the cut back talk don’t be silly, anyway you always wrecked them” Gaius patted Arthurs shoulder “Take care my boy”

“I will Gaius, I will”

The other side of London Merlin had just got back from some last minute shopping. His bags were packed and he was almost ready to go to the airport. Gwen and Lance were hovering. They had all been staying in Lances flat while they were in the capital, in fact Gwen and Lance would continue to live there now they were office based. Gwen gave Merlin a hug.

“Take care Merlin, if you need more sunblock sending out just let us know, you know how fair your skin is.”

“Stop fussing Gwen I have plenty but the hats I’ve got will do most of it and half the time I’ll either be in a building or tents. I have everything I need” Merlin smiled at his friend indulgently. “I know you’re finding it hard sending me off alone but I’m fine and Gwaine will be out there somewhere and I know several of the others. At least I speak a couple of Arabic languages know!” 

Gwen looked at Merlin very seriously “Go careful and make sure Gwaine knows that if they find out you’re gay it could go bad for you. I don’t think he’s work in the Middle East before a Syria if they find out you could go to prison for three years!”

“Gwen don’t worry Gwaine will have had the talk and I’m not about to go round with my Gay rights t shirt on. You know I will be to knackered to find a boyfriend anyway!” he turned to Lance “Lance please tell her not to worry I can cope with out your two”

“We know you can mate, but Gwen will worry anyway, you know she will. Come on let’s get you to the airport. And see you in a year. Make sure you keep in touch” Lance also hugged his friend.


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur meanwhile was packed and also ready to go, no luggage restrictions for him, but he was careful what he packed, to many times he had lost everything when he had to leave suddenly. Yes it was sometimes collected later by the British Consulate, but not always. His expenses didn’t cover his made to measure suits, but then he was lucky he did substantial independent means. At least most of the time he didn’t have to remember a cover story his own high profile life in the UK was normally enough cover, also his face was rather well known through the gossip columns of the tabloids. Hence why he was only used on very select missions, and so far his secret job was unknown even by his opponents. Even his sister and Uncle were unaware of what he did, both thinking he was just what the press depicted him as. Arthur knew he wasn’t going to continue in his present occupation much longer, recently he had begun to hanker for something other than fleeting relationships and the constant travel. He had no intention of dying in the job, at least not if he could help it. He had had several near misses in the past and knew his luck wouldn’t hold out forever if he continued in espionage. Once at the airport Arthur went straight to the first class waiting area and booked in for his flight to Turkey once there he would then drive into Iraq. He cut quite a picture in his dark suit, white shirt and trademark red tie.

“Business or pleasure Sir” the check in staff inquired

“Oh pleasure of course” he smiled at the young woman who clearly knew just who he was “I haven’t been to Turkey for a while”

“I hope you enjoy your stay Sir”

“If not I can soon move on” Arthur grinned “At least it’s warmer than here at the moment” he was playing the playboy image up. 

Merlin was travelling economy class to Turkey where he would be joining a Charity convoy of medical supplies into Syria. They may have been on the same plane but were worlds apart. Merlin had already queued for his check in and would have a noisy wait for his flight. He had also already been there for over an hour. He was trying to grab a tea before the flight knowing that the British style tea from now on would be a luxury he would be lucky to have. He hoped that he had a quiet seat on the flight as it would be nice to get the extra peace before flying into what was after all a war zone.

As the plane landed in Turkey Arthur was off and on his way, well rested from his flight, before Merlin had even managed to get out of his seat. Unfortunately Merlin's wish for peace hadn’t materialised as he was sat with a family with young children who were going back to visit their family in Turkey. Although he loved children, he was a paediatric doctor after all, he had found sitting next to small children on a plane not the easiest of journeys. He had had juice spilt on him and hadn’t managed to get even a small peaceful moment in the nearly four hour flight and felt exhausted. As soon as he disembarked he found someone from the charity waiting for him. It seemed there were several staff on the plane he had been on. He was soon on the way to the depot where he would depart from in the Lorries taking the medical supplies. They would be leaving for Syria the next morning. At least now Merlin would get to meet some of the new staff he would be working with.

As soon as Arthur landed in Turkey he picked up his hire car and drove across the border to Iraq and on to Tabriz where he met up with a contact who told him where they thought Valiant was. Arthur then waited for the early evening when he headed out to the bazaar were he hoped to find his target. Getting his gun out from the compartment in his hand luggage, x ray proof of course, he placed it in the holster he worn under his jacket. The cut of the jacket and the slim design of the gun made sure it was undetectable by eye. He was now in a pair of jeans and a t shirt instead of the suit he normally favoured, after all a bazaar was the place to be casual. It took him an hour to spot the target then he carefully followed him, the plan being to find out who Valiant was dealing with before retrieving the documents.

Arthur wasn’t surprised in the least when Valiant met up with another man, well known by sight and reputation to Arthur. Helios had been a feature of the Middle East underworld for several years. But having the two of them together would just make life more interesting. Helios also had extensive interests in people trafficking as well as drugs. Arthur kept a close eye out for Helios known assassin and enforcer Myror. It looked like Arthur would need his wits about him this time.

Merlin was travelling in a truck along with the driver and another doctor, a pleasant woman by the name of Isolde who had decide to try something different from the life as an Casualty doctor in London. This was her first trip with the charity and she was looking forward to it as well as apprehensive about the posting of Syria, although she had volunteered. She appeared a tough character and was very keen to help those in great need. Although she told Merlin she wasn’t looking forward to the strict dress code she would have to adhere to. But she was sensible enough to know not to buck against it. Admitting that at least covering up in the heat wasn’t a bad thing. Talking to her Merlin realised she had a good depth of knowledge and a cool head on her, he was looking forward to working with her. Both her parents had volunteered before they married and settled down but had only two years earlier both died together in a car crash. 

Merlin found himself telling her about his mother Hunith who was a doctor who worked in inner London, but before she found herself pregnant with Merlin, had worked for the Red Cross in War zones. To his surprise he also found himself telling her that he had never known his father, who had also been an aid worker, who had disappeared, believed kidnapped when working in Africa with his mother. He never even knew Hunith was pregnant when he went missing. No sign of him had ever been found, but it had never put Merlin off of his desire to help those in direst need. 

They were pleased to find that they were working in the same area and would be seeing each other. Merlin was also pleased, but not surprised, to find Gwaine there when he arrived at his new home. The Irishman had a habit of turning up in the same places a Merlin. Gwaine claimed it was destiny, but Merlin thought it was some sort of plan. Gwaine was a nurse and had given himself the job of Merlin’s bigger brother ever since they had met up on Merlin’s first job for Doctors without borders. He was a gregarious man who was fun to be with and in the right situation loved a good drink, he could find alcohol in the strictest of countries, where it shouldn’t even be obtainable but he was careful never to get caught. He had also never turned up to work drunk, although Merlin felt that was more because of his legendary capacity rather than anything else. Gwaine was a ladies man through and through and never stayed with one long enough to get attached.

With Gwaine and Isolde for company Merlin felt sure he would have some good times when he had rare time off duty. That was until he saw who his team leader was, Edwin Muirden, a man who had gone up through the ranks at an unbelievable speed. He had a habit of getting the praise for things other had achieved, and wasn’t slow to push his mistakes off on others. Merlin thought he was a weasel of a man and hated working with him. When he was child he had got caught in a house fore that had killed both of his parents and had suffered facial burns that left him disfigured. It had also left him with a huge chip on his shoulder. He wasn’t someone Merlin would have ever thought would want to work in the conditions they did. Merlin tried to tell himself that there must be some good in the man, but he just hadn’t found it yet. Edwin also seemed to know Agravaine well and Merlin always thought you looked at a man’s fiends to see their true character.


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur watched Valiant and Helios for several hours, but in the end come to the conclusion they were, on this occasion, just enjoying the sites. Arthur managed to follow Valiant back to a small hotel where he was staying, then he called it a day and went back to get some sleep himself. Early next morning Arthur was up and waiting near Valiant’s hotel waiting to find out what he could be up to. Valiant left the hotel at about ten and got in a taxi and went to the other side of town. Arthur had got into his hire car and followed him discretely, Valiant then met up with a different man and sat outside a café talking. This went on for some time before Valliant left and walked off. Arthur following behind.

Valiant met up with two other men during the course of the day and spent over an hour with each of them before leaving. Arthur took photos of all the men and sent them to London for identification. The first and last man were unknown the other was a known activist for one of the radical organisations that had sprung up in the area. So far all Arthur had achieved was basic footwork and no concrete ideas as to what was going on. Arthur left one of the local operatives watching Valliant’s hotel and went back and changed, he was going to one of Helios’s clubs that evening to see what he could find out. The club was in a nondescript building but inside offered many of the things that were disapproved of by the Iraq authorities, but as was often the case a blind eye was turned for a healthy donation to funds. It was a known evening venue for those wealthy enough to pay for the privilege. Arthur had even been told of it by an employee at his hotel. At least he didn’t have to make up how he had heard of it.

Arthur’s playboy image had come in useful yet again. Getting a drink from the bar, his usual cognac, he sat at one of the tables to watch the floor show, his table gave a good view of the whole room, which was surprisingly full. A couple of times he was approached by the female hostesses to see if he wanted company, but he politely declined their advances. Managing to give the appearance of just wanting to have a relaxing time, but without being rude or standoffish. Eventually he was rewarded as Helios appeared with his henchman Myror at his side, Valiant had arrived a few minutes before and was at the bar. It wasn’t long before Valiant went up to Helios and the three men went towards one of the side rooms. As Valiant and Helios went inside Myror stood by the door. 

Arthur got up and went towards the gentleman’s room two doors away from where the men had disappeared. As he did so another patron of the club walked into him and split his drink down Arthur suit. Profusely apologising he slipped Arthur a small package. Before going off to get Arthur a drink by way of an apology. Arthur entered the gentleman’s room and made a point of cleaning off his suit, until the present occupants left. Then he went to the back of the room and lifted up a ventilation hatch on the ceiling and hauled himself up into the roof space. Coming back within a couple of moments and dropping back down into a stall. Closing the door he put a small earpiece in and listened to the bug he had planted. Once he had all the information he wanted he pulled in the thin wire and retrieve the bug and then left the room. Once out in the main room he went to the bar where his drink was waiting and spoke briefly to the man who had split his drink over him, before joining the tables for few hours before leaving and heading back to his hotel. 

At four am Arthur silently left his room and went to Valiant’s hotel, once there he went up the fire escape and then made his way along the stone windowsills to the room where Valiant was sleeping, carefully entering the open window Arthur made his way to the bedside. With a fast and accurate downward stroke he hit the other man over the head and knocked him unconscious. He then started to look for the flash drive he knew he would find in the room. Carefully flashing a small torch round the room he spotted what he was looking for. Valiant’s vivarium, something he was known to travel with. Inside was a blue Kraut snake, an aggressive nocturnal snake and one of the deadliest snakes in the world. Arthur could see the envelope containing the flash drive he needed under the snake.

When he had known who he was going after Arthur had spent time at the reptile house in London zoo learning how to deal with venomous snakes. He was still not particularly happy about his next actions. But getting a pair of collapsible snake tongs from his pocket he extended it to the longest reach and carefully opened the vivarium and gripped the snake mid body. Lifting it carefully and holding at arm’s length and using his other hand he quickly picked up the envelope before placing the snake back in the case. Then closing the lid he took several deep breaths before checking the contents of the envelope. It mobile had a USB port so it was a brief moment to check he had what he was looking for. Then quickly checking around for any duplicates he left the room the same way he entered. Early next morning he went to the British Embassy and handed over the envelope and spoke to Morgause on a secure line. He collected his next instructions before returning to his hotel. 

Merlin had soon settled in to his work, it was long shifts in primitive conditions and a shortage off all the things they needed. He worked mainly with children but found himself doing whatever needed doing. He was a surgeon so many hours were spent in theatre, although much of his work was done with local anaesthetic. As well as injuries from bomb blasts there was shrapnel to remove and torn limbs to amputate or stumps to tidy up. He knew hardly any of the amputees would get worthwhile prosthesis, and certainly nothing like patients would expect in the west. It was hard work and often they could hear the missiles landing nearby as they worked. He had to be very careful with supplies to make them last as long as possible. Morphine was something they were always short of.

The wards were full and there were patients on the floor as well as is the beds, the corridors were full and more people came in each day. They were saving many who would otherwise have died, but Merlin knew many more could be saved if only they had better facilities and more supply’s, not to mention more staff. The treated everyone who came through the door, not questioning how they got their injuries, that was not their job. 

After a week Merlin was dead on his feet and was having a well-earned day off. It would be spent mainly catching up on sleep. He knew from past postings he had to sleep when he could and take days given him if he was going to be able to continue at the pace expected of him. He was doing more surgery than he could ever have done in the UK and seeing cases he would never have seen. But it came with an emotional and physical price. Over the past few years he had had to learn to leave behind what he had seen and realise he was doing all he could. Merlin knew that with more of everything they could do much more, but it didn’t help anyone to brood on what should or could happen, just be realistic about what was possible.

Gwaine had found him and brought him some food, knowing that the slender doctor often forgot to eat. Isolde also found Merlin out and they sat talking for a while allowing the novice to this type of work to talk through some of the issues with supplies and conditions. Edwin was supposed to make sure each staff member had someone they could talk to, but often they found someone themselves that they were comfortable with. No amount of preparation and counselling could prepare someone for what they would find in this sort of situation. Gwaine gave Isolde a drink of whiskey to help her sleep in the midst of explosions and gunfire. Merlin sent a quick message to Gwen and Lance before falling asleep once more.

Before he went back on duty Edwin Muirden sent for Merlin, it seemed three vials of morphine were unaccounted for on his last shift. Merlin had been one of twelve surgeons on that day, but for some reason Edwin had selected out Merlin. Merlin had not been able to account for it. Every vial was signed out by the pharmacist so Merlin couldn’t really see why it was his responsibility, after all he didn’t have a key to the stores. Regardless Muirden placed a record in Merlin’s file, despite objections from Merlin. In the end it made no difference, surgeons of Merlin’s experience and skill were needed for to much and everyone knew what there supervisor was like. Merlin was known to be totally trustworthy and dedicated.


	5. Chapter 5

Once back at the hotel Arthur packed up and booked out before driving to back to Turkey. Once there he went to a meeting before catching a plane to Amman in Jordan, where once again he booked into the Four Seasons Hotel. It was a hotel he had used before, just the sort of place he liked. The foyer was all white marble and was high end luxury. He was taken up to his suite and the hotel staff unpacked for him, except for his hand luggage which he insisted he unpack himself. Then he went down to the restaurant for supper. Arthur knew several of the regular staff and was given a quiet table near the back where he had a good view of all the comings and goings.

Arthur had been in Jordan for over a week and had not seen hide or hair of his target. He had searched all the most likely places and spoken to all his contacts in the area. Even the other operatives had heard or seen nothing. If he didn’t find anything soon he would have to go back to London. 

It was his last evening in Jordan and Arthur was in the hotel restaurant eating his main course when Helios walked in with three other men. It seemed he was in luck. The very man he’d come here to observe was eating at the same hotel. Although Arthur knew he wasn’t staying here, far to up market for him. The group were shown a table with the same sort of outlook as himself but several tables away. As the restaurant wasn’t too busy Arthur hoped he might be able to catch some of their conversation. Taking out one of his old toys from headquarters, one he had ‘forgotten’ to return from a previous mission, he placed the pen on the table pointing at the other group then carefully put a small earpiece in. The pen acted as a directional microphone picking up conversation from up to ten metres away.

It seemed the gods where looking down on Arthur, he’d hit pay dirt and on his last night. He now knew exactly who the intended purchaser of the information he’d retrieved in Iraq had been. It seemed however that either there was a copy or Valiant was playing a dangerous game. Once Arthur had heard all he needed to he called the waiter, signed the chit for his meal and went up to his room. Quickly changing into dark clothes Arthur made his way to the service stairs at the back of the hotel and using his card swipe he let himself out via the back entrance. Then waited in his hire car to follow the group once they left.

Merlin had just finished a long shift and was upset, one of his cases that day had died just hours after he had operated on her. His first death since he had arrived two weeks before. It was a seven year old girl who had been caught in cross fire in the city. He had spent several hours trying to save her. The worst of it was Merlin know if he had had all the facilities and equipment of a UK hospital she would still be alive. Merlin had worked in these sorts of situations before and knew he would lose some cases but it was never easy, especially when it was a child. He had just finished talking to Gwaine, who had nursed her when Edwin Muirden called out to him. Merlin was surprised to see the supervisor in the hospital at that time of night and hoped it wouldn’t take long, he needed to get some rest before his next shift in the morning and needed to settle his mind first.

“Mr Emrys, can I have a word please, in my office”

Merlin turned and walked towards Edwin and followed him to his office in the back of the building. “Mr Emrys I hear you lost a patient today” Edwin’s voice was demanding and grated on the headache that Merlin felt starting up, probably because he hadn’t had a drink for some time and he was getting dehydrated.

 

“Yes I did, I did my best for her but the damage was too much” Merlin told his supervisor. 

“I understand she had a bleed, were you careful enough in tying off all the bleeding vessels?” Edwin was a surgeon knew that sometimes vessels bleed even after surgery especially after extensive internal damage. 

“Yes I was, she had been hit several times, the damage was severe, I did all the surgery I could, and she wouldn’t have survived more.” Merlin explained, he could do without this he was feeling guilty enough as it was, he might have missed something but the anaesthetist called time on the operation saying it was too dangerous to carry on. 

“Well she didn’t survive anyway! If it was that bad should you have started?” Edwin wanted to know

“I had to give her the chance.” Merlin protested “If I’d had an ITU bed and more blood…”

“Mr Emrys, you know the equipment we have here, perhaps you need to select your patients with that in mind. We have to be realistic”

“We aren’t here to be ‘realistic’ if we were we’d all pack up and go home. We do the impossible several times a day. I will continue to do what I can” Merlin looked at his supervisor. “Perhaps if you were to do your job and not mine we’d have more blood and drugs in store. Now if you don’t mind I’m off duty, I haven’t had a break for six hours and I need a piss” Merlin turned round and walked out not waiting to hear more.

As Merlin left the office he heard Muirden call after him but he kept walking. He was going out the door and down the corridor to his room when Gwaine caught up with him.

“Was that Muirden I heard shout at you?”

“Yes, he blamed me for that girl earlier, look Gwaine I need a piss and a drink, I’ve got a headache and need to get some sleep so just drop it.” Merlin said without stopping.

Gwaine grabbed Merlin’s arm “That wasn’t your fault Merl! I was with her when she died, you did everything you could have.”

“That’s as may be, but she died and as our supervisor Muirden had every right to question me.” Merlin walked into the cubicles then to his room closing the door behind him. He drank a bottle of water before settling on the bed, he hadn’t had supper but knew he wouldn’t be able to force anything down so didn’t try. It took him awhile before he could sleep, he went over everything in his mind about the girls operation, questioning himself if he had done all he could. Eventually he fell asleep and it was morning before he woke. He went and had a shower before grabbing a decent breakfast before going back to the theatres.

Merlin operated on eight more people that day, six children and two adults. The adults under a local anaesthetic, they were getting short of supplies once more. Rumour had it they would get a further shipment arrive in the morning, provided they got through. He wrote a prescription for some morphine for the last patient and signed for it when it came “That’s the last of it evidently” Gwaine told him as Merlin handed it over to the nurse. 

“Then we’d best hope the convoy gets through” Merlin looked at his patient. “Call me of you need me, I’m just going to get a bite to eat and a drink” 

Gwaine put his hand on Merlin’s shoulder “You ok Merl?” 

“Stop babying me Gwaine, I’m fine!” Merlin snapped at his friend and walked off. Gwaine watched Merlin walk away and went back to his patient muttering under his breath. Merlin had refused to talk about the child’s death and the brunette knew he would be blaming himself.

“What’s up Nurse” a voice came from the other side of the ward.

Gwaine turned round to see the chief surgeon looking at him “Nothing” Gwaine told him. Clive Bayard was an older man in his fifties who had worked on and off for Doctors without Borders for years. He was respected by all the staff, but was no fool and also not one to give up.

“Oh I think there was” Bayard looked at Gwaine “Come and see me when you have your break I’m in arrivals” with that he walked off.

Gwaine’s break came an hour later and he walked down to arrivals knowing better than to ignore the chief. The doctors and nurses looked to Bayard rather than the supervisor to support them in difficult times. Bayard smiled as he saw Gwaine approach. “Come on into my office I have a couple of bowls of stew waiting for us!”

Gwaine followed the older man and was soon sat down. After they had finished the bowls of food Bayard looked at Gwaine. “Now I’m not a fool boy so don’t treat me like one, I know you are friendly with Emrys. Is he having problems?” 

“Why don’t you ask him?” Gwaine demanded.

“Because I’m asking you, I’ve worked with Merlin before, he wouldn’t tell me anything, to self-sacrificing for his own good, now he’s a great doctor I have no problems with him or his work, but rumour tells me he might be having problems elsewhere” Bayard looked at Gwaine “This is off the record”

 

Gwaine hesitated then made a decision, if Muirden was giving Merlin problems he could probably do with someone on his side. “It’s Edwin Muirden, Merlin’s only been here a couple of weeks and he’s balled Merlin out twice that I know of already, he seems to have it in for him” Gwaine admitted “Once was over the kid who died yesterday, he blame Merl. It’s not right Merl was feeling bad enough without that, he did all he could”

“I’d say he did as good a job as anyone could have, if not better.” Bayard admitted. “I saw her when she came in. Young Emrys is a fine surgeon if anyone could have saved her it was him. So what else as Muirden got in his bonnet?”

“Something about some Morphine” Gwaine admitted. “Look Merl is as honest as they come!”

Bayard put his hand on Gwaine’s shoulder “I know that, Muirden is due to leave in a few weeks. I’ll speak to him about the girl. If Merlin has more problems let me know. It’s not the first time our supervisor has decided to target someone. You’re a good friend to Emrys and he’s lucky to have you. Now a quick coffee and back to work”

Gwaine was glad he’d spoken to Bayard, it had felt a bit like sneaking behind his friends back, but he knew the older surgeon and trusted him. Merlin would beat himself up about the kid without anyone putting pressure on him.


	6. Chapter 6

Arthur watched as the target came out of the hotel, Helios was still with him. As the car pulled away Arthur started to follow leaving several cars between, them in the hopes they wouldn’t realise they were being followed. It wasn’t long before they pulled up before a modern office block, all glass and steel. The target and Helios got out and went in as the car pulled away. Arthur parked about a hundred metres away and got out the car. Once sure he wouldn’t be seen he approached the building and pulling out the card that Gaius gave him he used tit to enter the building. The joy was with it being in two parts if anyone tried it they wouldn’t know how he got in. Slipping silently into the building he looked at the lift that was taking someone up into the higher floors. He watched until it stopped on the twentieth floor. Arthur took the other lift to the nineteenth floor then went up the stairway to the twentieth.

Carefully walking along the corridor he looked into each of the offices, the walls were half glass so it made his job easier. Then he noticed a few offices ahead the light was on. Carefully entering the office to the right, again using his card and the disc in his collar, he went in keeping himself below the glass panel. Getting his pen out, he set it as close as he could to the glass and listened using his ear piece. Once again the couple were discussing the information that had been in the stolen documents. Either Helios had read them before Arthur had retrieved them, or they had a copy, which suggested the encryption had been broken. Something that Arthur had been assured was impossible in the time they had had it before the retrieval. The couple then left the building, after exchanging a substantial amount of money, Arthur followed them out then decided to follow the target. After all he had the information now. Arthur figured he needed to try to retrieve that as well. 

Getting back to his car he let himself in, as he did so he felt the cold steel of a gun touch the back of his head. “Hand me your gun, very carefully” 

Arthur did as he was asked. No point in taking stupid chances. “Just follow the car ahead as you intended to” came a voice he knew was Myror. Arthur had no choice and anyway he figure that at least that way he was going in the right direction. All he needed to do now was work out a way of disarming and overcoming the enforcer behind him.

Arthur drove for several miles before the car turned into an isolated and apparently abandoned warehouse. Arthur wondered why the bad guys couldn’t have more originality. Pulling up in the shadows Arthur asked calmly “So what do you want me to do now?”

Myror was silent for a moment then Arthur heard him move. He caught sight of him in the mirror and tried to duck as Myror’s gun can down on the back of his head. Arthur was stunned but not knocked out, which by rights he should have been. He heard Myror get out of the car. In the hope he would have chance for his head to clear a bit Arthur allowed the other man to pull him from the car. As Arthur hit the ground he grabbed the other man’s leg and pulled at the same time bringing his own leg up. His foot hit his target and Myror bent double as his genitals were kicked full force. Arthur followed it through and grabbed the gun and taking the chance on it having a silencer shot Myror at close range.

Arthur retrieved his own gun and quickly dragged the body into the shadows before making his way into the building. It was clear that this was some sort of headquarters as he got further into the building, he could see several guards about and they were all armed to the teeth. There also appeared to only be one way in. Arthur looked around to try to find somewhere to climb up higher but there was nothing so he had no choice but to retrace his steps. Getting back to the car, he checked carefully before getting in, he wasn’t going to be caught twice. Then he made his way back to the city and called in on his contact and asked for information on the warehouse before going back to his hotel and getting some sleep.

Back at the hospital the next morning the convoy arrived with supplies. So at least now the surgeons could work flat out once more. There had been a heavy bombardment the night before and casualties were pouring in. Most seemed to be civilian, but they asked no questions treating whoever came through the door. They were running out of space, there were injured in every corridor and the wards were all over capacity. They had a large tent up outside which was also getting full. As soon as anyone was well enough to leave the families were removing them, most were trying to leave the city and head to the refugee camp in Turkey. Those with injured needing transport trying to get transport, those well enough were walking out. But even so the injured continued to pour in. Merlin was working as much as he could, like the other medical staff, but they needed to rest or they became dangerous. The skill was knowing when to stop. Several of the longer stay staff were on their way home with the empty convoy and more had arrived. The hospital had decided to take over some empty buildings nearby to use for wards. One of the volunteers was painting a large red cross on the room and walls in the hope that it would not be fired on. Unfortunately the last building they had commandeered in this way had been, so it was no guarantee, even though the authorities had been informed and word spread. By treating anyone it often meant that they were left alone by both sides. 

The next day Merlin was doing his stint in the arrivals hall, where he assessed the patients for urgency of treatment, and whether they could be dealt with by local anaesthetic or general or whether it was just bandage up. He spoke two Arabic languages and English was spoken by quite a few of the locals so could make himself understood. Some were dead on arrival and were place in the make shift morgue for families to collect. Those not collected by the end of the day were buried in mass graves. In the heat there was no chance of keeping them longer if they wanted to reduce the spread of disease and smell of decomposing bodies. Photos were taken of the dead and posted with details of any identification. Merlin would have much rather been operating but this needed doing and they all took turns. It did give Merlin a break from surgery. 

That day a school was hit and most of the children were killed but they still received a rush of victims needing treatment. Merlin found himself back in surgery where his talents and skill as a paediatric surgeon was needed most. He lost two more patients on the table in the next two shifts. One a ten year old girl and the other a six year old boy. The following night, as he had the next day off he joined Gwaine, and had some of the nurse’s illegal alcohol before turning in to sleep.

The next morning they joined up with Isolde and Tristan, another surgeon and spent the day playing cards for grains of rice. The winner, Gwaine, got treated to a few chocolates the others had saved up. Although they were convinced he had cheated. That evening they swopped stories of home before contacting their loved ones on skype. Merlin spoke to his mother. It was nice to see her and skype allowed that.

Talking to Hunith he found out that she had worked with Bayard on her first trip aboard for the Red Cross “Please tell him I said hello” she told her son “He might not remember me but it was his first trip as well as mine”

“I will mum, but how are you doing?” Merlin always worried about his mother, she chose to life in a rough area where she felt her services were in greater need.

“Son don’t worry about me, the lads around here look after me” she told him “I have nothing to worry about. But you take care, it’s rough out there I know it is, I’m more than capable of reading behind the lines you know” Hunith was proud of her son, but she had lost her man in the past and didn’t want to lose her son as well. Not that she’d stop him, it was in his blood on both sides.

Once he’d said good bye he had a quick chat to Gwen and then went to bed, ready for his next day’s work. When he arrived at work he dumped into Mr Bayard “Hello Sir, my mother sends her regards, she worked with you in your first placement for the Red Cross. Hunith Emrys”

Bayard looked at Merlin with astonishment “Good grief that’s going back some years, you know I didn’t connect you. I should have done after all Emrys isn’t a common name. What’s she doing with herself now?”

“She works in an inner city area of London, she tells me it’s the nearest she can get to this work. Mums in a pretty rough area but they love her” Merlin told his senior. “Well best get going surgery’s waiting” with that Merlin shot off leaving Bayard in deep thought behind him. The conversation brought back memories of times long since gone and people no longer known to him. He couldn’t help but think it was a small world.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter joins the two men's stories together once more. But there is still more to come. Thanks for comments.

Arthur went back to the warehouse early the next morning, and waited to see if he would get the opportunity to get inside somehow. He hoped he could overcome a guard and get in that way. But the worked closely together in groups of three. Leaving no opportunity of a surprise attack. Then at nine o’clock the same car as he had followed the night before pulled up empty except for the driver. The target, Arthur still had no idea who he was, exited the building and stood taking to two other men, he was carrying the briefcase he had with him the night before. It was clear to Arthur that he was leaving. Arthur got back to his car and drove to the main road, hoping to follow the other car when it left the area.

The car came out of the side road it had the driver and the target inside. Arthur followed at a discrete distance. Following the car for several miles until it left the town going north. Ten miles outside of the city the car pulled into a garage to fill up. Arthur parked up and casually walked towards the garage. Both men were away from the car, he saw them go to the toilets at the side of the garage. They were obviously confident to leave the car unattended. It was clear to Arthur he wouldn’t be able to follow in his own car and remain undetected, the traffic as getting to light, so as the attendant refuelled the car, his back luckily facing Arthur, he carefully got into the boot. Making himself comfortable and at the same time made sure he could open the trunk from the inside, he placed him pen as close to the parcel shelf as he could hoping to be able to listen in once more. He was playing a risky game but hoped it would pay off. Having spoken to Morgause the night before he knew just how much was riding on his mission. Arthur also took the precaution of activating the tracker in his pocket.

As the car started up and pulled away Arthur checked the compass on his watch, they were continuing north. Arthur was getting cramped they had been driving for over six hours and by his reckoning they were approaching the Syrian border. When they eventually stopped Arthur carefully opened the boot lid a centimetre and peaked out. Sure enough there were border guards. He closed the boot once more and tried to stretch his legs in case he needed to move quickly. To his amazement the car was not searched in any way and was passed through the border with only very basic if any checks. Arthur was now in Syria! This could prove interesting. At least London would know where he was as long as the tracker kept working. It was another three hours before they stopped.

Arthur waited until he was as sure as he could be that there was no one in the car and got out. He was in a dark building, looking around he could see it was an almost empty underground garage. He spent the next half an hour working all the cricks out of his body and stretching, he was glad that at least the car was a big one had he hadn’t been folded in half for the journey. Making his way round the garage he found a lift and a sign as well as a stair case. It appeared he was in the underground basement of a hotel in Hamah. Going up the stairs he found himself in a heavily bombed area of the city. The hotel was not much more than a shell. Moving carefully away from the area he decided to was to heavily patrolled to much in the dark so made his way back to the garage. Settling down to get what sleep he could. Early next morning he heard footsteps coming down the stairs so he quickly got back into the boot deciding if it was his target he didn’t want to be left behind. 

Just as the boot shut and he had settled down once more he felt the car move as people got in. Listening once more before the engine started he found they were heading to Aleppo. It seemed they were meeting someone there. Arthur settled down knowing he had a further two or three hours before they arrived. 

Three hours later Arthur felt the car pull up and the engine stop, as soon as he heard the car doors shut he carefully opened the lid a crack. He was parked in a busy street. It was going to be hard to get out without being seen. Not only that but he was in clearly European clothes, luckily not a suit but jeans and t shirt. They were at least dusty and dirty form sleeping on the garage floor overnight so didn’t stand out to much. Arthur waited and then a donkey drawn cart full of sacks drew up beside and Arthur took his chance and got out. A small child crouched at the side of the road saw him but no one else seemed to notice. Arthur started to walk away to the nearest shell damaged building hoping to be able to take stock of the situation. Once there he grabbed a cloth of a washing line to cover his blonde hair and grabbed a handful of dust from the ground and smeared his face to hide his skin tone. Now all he needed to do was try and find out where the target had gone to. 

As Arthur was assessing the situation a shell landed nearby and the building shook. Arthur couldn’t help but curse that he’d ended up in a war zone in one of the most anti British territories in the word at this moment in time. But he was here to do a job and at least he spoke several Arabic languages so could make himself understood if necessary. Heading to a market he mingled with the crowds and looked around before spotting his target. So he went towards him to see him handing over an envelope very similar to the one Arthur had rescued from the vivarium. Once it was handed over Arthur decided to follow the new owner in the hopes he was on the right track, he wouldn’t know until it was in his hand and checked.

As the new owner a man of Arabic descent walked through the town Arthur got closer until he was able to jump him as he walked past an alley way. Arthur hit him over the head with his gun and walked away. He opened the envelope and removed a USB stick and placed it in his pocket. As he did so a shot rang out and Arthur felt a sharp and agonising pain in his right shoulder, he had been shot. Arthur started to run between the bombed out buildings looking for a place to hide knowing he didn’t have long before he passed out. He ducked into a doorway and sank to his knees.

Merlin has just taken the chance to grab something to eat as the theatre was cleaned from the previous case when he heard his name called it was Bayard.

 

“Merlin theatre now, an emergency adult male a bad gunshot wound to the shoulder bleeding profusely looks like an artery”

 

The meal forgotten Merlin ran back into theatre and grabbed a pair of sterile gloves and going straight to the man looked at the wound and plunging his fingers into the wound called for a clamp and clamped off the bleeder it was the suprascaplar Artery. “Get him on the table and get me two units of O group blood now, we’ll need more.” 

Merlin turned a scrubbed up as quickly as he could before getting surgery started, Merlin was already looking at the wound and doing what he could as the anaesthetist was getting the patient under. In record time Merlin was investigating the wound and repairing the large artery before looking at the rest of the damage. The bullet had the patient’s scapula nicking the artery before smashing into the flesh and surrounding structures. Merlin called for his loupes, surgical magnifying glasses for microsurgery. Not only did he repair the artery but also two major nerves, the radial and musculocutaneous. As well as the tissues and removal of several bone chips the bullet hit as it travelled through the shoulder. 

Several hours later he stood up having just closed the wound. “That’s all I can do for now” 

The anaesthetist looked at Merlin with respect “That’s more than most could have done, where did you do your microsurgery?”

“Queens in London. I got a stint in during my training on a plastic ward.” Merlin replied. “Haven’t used it much since, who is this guy anyway?”

The anaesthetist looked at his notes “John Doe brought in by the family of one of your ex patients found him in the house they’re using over the street. European. Good looking guy early thirties I’d say, sort of recognise him from somewhere.”

Merlin looked at his patients face for the first time and blanched “I know him, well I’ve met him before he was a big donor at the London fund raiser I went to just before I came out, Lord Arthur Pendragon. What the hell is he doing here?” 

“Don’t know but he should be thankful you were, because you may have saved his arm.”


	8. Chapter 8

Gwaine took over looking after Arthur once he was on the ward. Merlin went to see the supervisor to tell him the identity of the John Doe, after all now they knew who he was they ought to be telling his relatives. As he knocked on the door Edwin called him in. “What do you want Emrys?” he demanded.

“I’ve come to tell you about the John Doe that was brought in earlier with the bleed” Merlin started to say.

“What was all that about? Wasting time doing microsurgery, there’s no intensive physiotherapy here, do I have to keep telling you to be careful with resources? It seems I do, we are here to provide basic surgery to save lives nothing more” Muirden glared at Merlin.

“I’m here to do the best I can for people, repairing major blood vessels and making sure someone can use their arm again should be important, I can do it so I did!” Merlin continued before the other man could stop him “Anyway in this case I’m sure you’ll be pleased, I recognised the man, he’s donated a large amount of money to the charity his name is Arthur Pendragon. I think you should let his family know”  
Edwin Muirden looked surprised, that was a name he recognised. “How would you know Lord Pendragon? And why would he be in Syria? You must be mistaken.”

Merlin started to walk towards the door “I met him just before coming here he was at a fund raiser I was asked to go to. As to what he is doing here I have no idea” with that Merlin walked out.

Edwin sat there in shock for a moment before smiling to himself. He was close to getting a job in the London office with Agravaine De Bois and he was Pendragon’s uncle. This could be just the final lever he wanted. He decided to use this to his best advantage. But to get the best out of it he would also have to make sure he got the full praise and not Emrys.

Back in London Morgause’s team had been following the tracker since Arthur had set it off in Jordan, they had been not totally surprised when it showed he had crossed the border into Syria. But for the last few hours it hadn’t moved. Using their combined information they found that Arthur seemed to have stopped in the hospital run by Doctors without Borders. Morgause arranged for an agent to go on the next supply convoy for the hospital, it was difficult as they didn’t want to compromise the neutrality of the charity, But she had to find out what was happening. Then Morgause received a call from an agent saying that the hospital had contacted Agravaine De Bois to say his nephew had been injured and operated on, and needed to be repatriated. Morgause arranged for De Bois to believe it had been done via the British Embassy but her people were in fact on their way. Arthur Pendragon agent for M16 would soon be on his way home or debriefing.

Agravaine was surprised to say the least when he heard that his playboy nephew had been shot in Syria. But when Edwin Muirden had contacted him he immediately arranged for Arthur to be brought back. After all then Arthur would be beholden to him, and if he didn’t survive then he, Agravaine, was Arthur’s sole relative as far as he knew and would come into a not inconsiderable fortune. Edwin Muirden was on the short list of applicants for the post as one of Agravaine assistants, the man was known to him and would fit in well. Edwin had told his future boss that he had heard of a European being injured and had arranged for him to be picked up, recognising him as Lord Pendragon he had ordered the best surgeon they had for that type of surgery to operate immediately. It was clear to Agravaine that he owed Muirden a great debt and he could now make sure he got the post. As Edwin’s present posting was up in a week or two Agravaine asked that he come back with Arthur on the earlier transport. After all although Edwin was working in an administrative roll he was a trained doctor so would be ideal to travel back to keep an eye on his nephew.

The morning after he had operated, and not knowing what had gone on before Merlin went to see his patient before starting operating that day. Gwaine was once more looking after Arthur, as he had also worked in plastic reconstructive surgery in the past. “How’s my patient?” Merlin asked.

“Awake but dozy, he’s just had some more morphine. All his observations are stable and the circulation to the arms good” Gwaine reported to his friend.

Merlin looked down at Arthur “How are you feeling Lord Pendragon?”

Arthur looked up thought the haze of the morphine and frowned “Do I know you?”

Merlin grinned “Yes we met briefly at a fund raiser in London, you gave us a large cheque” Merlin paused and looked at Arthur shoulder “How does your arm feel?”

“Numb can’t fell anything below the shoulder. Shoulders sore” Arthur was after all used to giving reports.

“Your shoulder will hurt, I had to do a lot of work on it, and your arm will be numb for several months as I had to repair two major nerves, but with time, hopefully, full feeling will return. Once your back in the UK you will have further treatment.” Merlin looked at Arthur “You were lucky I’m not sure why you are in Syria but you were found quickly and so we could stop you bleeding to death, the bullet hit an artery. Now get some sleep, I understand repatriation is being organised” with that Merlin went on to check on his other patients from the day before.

A bit later when Arthur was more awake he spoke to Gwaine “That was Merlin Emrys I saw earlier?”

“Yeh, you’re a lucky man, not only having one of the few surgeons who can do micro surgery in this place, but also being found by the parents of one of his patients. It seems you stumbled into the house they were sheltering in, while their son is in here. They were so grateful to Merlin when they saw you were a fellow European they dragged you carcass in here, any longer and you would have bled out. Merls a great paediatric surgeon, but he was just going for a break when you came in so he stopped the bleed then operated.” Gwaine smiled “He also recognised you after the operation and told the management so they could arrange to get you out of here”

Arthur grimaced “Only after?”

“Yeh, I think he was too busy saving your neck before. Now rest up and let me look after my other patients, alright Princess, no private wards here I’m afraid.” Gwaine kept an eye on all his patients, including Arthur until the end of his shift.

They received information that Arthur would be shipped out the next morning and that Edwin Muirden would be going as well. It was the later that caused the most cheer. He was almost universally disliked. Merlin checked Arthur the next morning before he went to theatres and said his goodbyes. Arthur looked at the younger man, who had it seemed, had saved his life “Next time you’re in London let me know Doctor, you to Gwaine, I owe you both.” Then looking at Merlin “I knew there was something special about you when I met you in London, don’t know what it is but I want to find out”

As Merlin walked away Gwaine grinned at Arthur “Trying to pull, and in your condition, I’ll tell you this much if you do and you hurt him you’ll have me to deal with, he’s like a brother to me” 

“If I’m lucky enough I won’t hurt him you have my word, he’s special I can tell that” Arthur gave a weak smile before closing his eyes once more.

The supervisor was unaware that Merlin and Arthur had spoken to each other, but he was making plans of his own. He had packed the night before, no one brought much with them anyway. But he needed to cover his tracks from some of the less known of his activities. But as he had already been planning to leave shortly he didn’t have much left to do. He had already selected Merlin as his fall guy, he had hated the younger man when he had worked with him before, he was just too popular and talented, and all the things he felt he had the right to. Now all that was needed to make sure Emrys couldn’t clear his own name. Edwin had been approached by one of his Syrian contacts the evening before and he only had one thing left to do. By the time anyone was any the wiser, Edwin would be on his way to Turkey and a fight home to England. 

Timing it carefully he walked out of his office as Merlin was going towards theatres “Ah Emrys just the man, I’ve just had a report in of a child caught in a collapsed building. It appears she will need an onsite amputation to get her clear, there’s an ambulance outside waiting for you” he handed Merlin a bag “I have just got this retrieve bag for you, get going and good luck” 

Merlin grabbed the bag and ran, Treating people at the site of an event was something they sometimes had to do and was always an emergency, the bag he had been given was one prepared with everything he would need and saved the doctors having to collect together stuff in a hurry. As Merlin reached the door he jumped into the waiting ambulance, more like a van really but the best they had, and the driver set off through the streets. 

Just after Merlin had left the transport arrived for Arthur and Edwin Muirden. They were soon loaded and heading for the Turkish border. Within hours they were on a plane back to Britain. 

Merlin meanwhile suddenly realised they appeared to be heading for the outskirts of Aleppo “Where is this child exactly” he demanded of the driver.

As Merlin spoke a voice came from the back behind him, in Arabic Merlin was told. “There is no child, you are needed for another purpose. Keep quiet and stay still and you will not be hurt.”

They travelled deep into the hills and eventually Merlin was made to get out of the ambulance and they started to walk. After about an hour they reached some caves and Merlin was pushed inside. Another man came towards Merlin “You are the doctor?” he demanded

Merlin looked at him and decided it wasn’t worth taking chances. Everyone he had seen so far was heavily armed. “I am”

“Come” the man led him deeper into the caves until they came to a man lead on a makeshift bed, blood over rough bandages wrapped around his chest. Merlin was pushed towards the man and his bag thrust into his hands. “Save him” 

“You brought me all this way, why not bring him to us it would have been quicker, we treat without question any who attend our hospital. He could have had better treatment there” Merlin glared at the man who had shown him the way.

Merlin was hit around the face. “Save him or die”


	9. Chapter 9

Back at the hospital it was half an hour before people started looking for Merlin, his first case was ready in theatre. They stopped at Gwaine first knowing that Merlin would always check his patients out before going to theatre. Gwaine said he had left sometime before. The toilet bock was checked as was Merlin’s room. Then a general search was instigated, but there was no trace anywhere. This went on all day with even the outside areas being checked. All of Merlin’s possessions were in his room and there was concern he may have been taken as a hostage. It wouldn’t have been the first time such a thing had happened. Security was increased and the local authorities informed. 

Gwaine was seriously worried knowing that if Merlin had gone anywhere he would have told him first. The new supervisor, Trevor Iseldir, who had arrived when the transport had come for Arthur and Edwin, was doing his best to find out what happened. He was an experienced member of the Doctors without Borders Charity having worked all over the world for them for a number of years and was confident he could find out what had happened. 

By the next day Trevor had started to look through the paperwork for any clues. He found a file on Merlin that suggested Edwin had had the need of several talks with Merlin and that he had suspected the young doctor might be involved in several thefts from Pharmacy and that his performance had been called into question. At the same time the Pharmacist had reported the disappearance of a retrieve bag, as well as three boxes of morphine. Trevor began to wonder if the disappearance and the missing drugs were connected. After all Merlin Emrys wouldn’t be the first doctor to turn to drugs with the pressure the staff found themselves under. The new supervisor decided to do some investigating of his own.  
At the caves, figuring he had no choice, Merlin knelt down to look at the man’s wounds, he had clearly been shot, but several days before. He appeared to have two bullet wounds. Merlin looked round for the light source and saw an old lamp in the corner. “Is that the best light you have? I need more than that if I am to do anything.”

More lights were supplied and gave the wounds a thorough assessment before deciding that surgery was the only course of action. Now it was just a case of how and where. He suggested that the man be taken to the hospital only to be told that was impossible and he would have to do what needed to be done in the caves. Merlin checked the retrieve bag to make sure everything was complete and ready for use. More to give himself time to think than anything else. To his surprise he found far more morphine and local anaesthetic than normal and well as other equipment he wouldn’t have expected. He began to wonder if this had been planned, and whether Edwin had been involved, why else would he have all these extras. Deciding that speculation wouldn’t help him out of his present predicament he asked if there was anywhere more suitable he could do the surgery needed.

After much debate, once again Merlin was pleased he had learnt several languages, they found another cave when there was a large wooden table about the right height. The man was moved onto it and Merlin used as much of the local anaesthetic as he could to numb the area, as well as a hefty dose of Morphine. Cleaning his hands and the patient as best he could Merlin started to operate to locate the bullets and repair the damaged caused. One of the other men, a large and strong one held the patient down at the shoulders until the injured man thankfully passed out. Merlin did what he could, then dressed the wounds and gave the man a dose of wide spectrum intravenous antibiotics from his pack. All he could do know was hope and pray, it had been made clear to him if the patient died so would he. It had been the longest hour and a half of his life, as well as the most unpleasant operation he had ever performed.

The man was moved back to his bed and Merlin was tied up and thrown into a small area off of the main cave, an armed guard watched him. Merlin fell into an uneasy sleep from mental and physical exhaustion. He was kicked awake and taken to the patient, having asked to be woken in six hours so he could give another dose of antibiotics and morphine. Merlin carefully checked his patient, who thankfully was still alive and seemed to be more settled, whether from the treatment or the morphine he had had. Once he was happy Merlin was tied up once more and put back in the same area. This time he was given a small cup of dirty looking water and a chunk of some sort local bread. He ate and drank as he had no idea when or if he would be given anymore. Then he curled up to try to conserve his energy, hoping by now he had been missed and that someone had seen who had taken him. He didn’t fancy being a hostage and wondered if he was how his mother would cope after what had happened to Merlin’s father all those years ago. Merlin hoped that if he saved the man they would return him to the hospital or at least Aleppo.

Merlin continued to be woken every six hours to treat his patient, sometimes he was fed but often he received nothing. He had been taken outside on a couple of occasions to pass urine but otherwise he was left alone. After a full day he took the dressings off to inspect the wound and was pleased to see the signs of infection had gone, and it all looked better than he had expected for such primitive conditions, He continued to give antibiotics, he figured he had enough for a five day course, but decide to reduce the morphine. He hoped he would be released once his patient was better, but was realistic enough to realise that probably wouldn’t happen. He had already worked out that the man must be high up in the group of men and that was why he couldn’t be taken to a hospital as he would be recognised. Which in turn meant that they wouldn’t want it known that he had been injured or where his base was. Merlin did wonder if he could stretch out the treatment to prolong his own life, in the hopes that someone would find him, the snag was he had no idea how to do that safely making sure he kept the man alive as he did so.

Back in London Arthur had been discharged from hospital after having a thorough check, he would need to return for check-ups and later physiotherapy but they were pleased with his surgery, it would be a long slow road back to recovery. The talk he had with Edwin and later his uncle surprised him as the story didn’t match what he had been told by Gwaine. But he kept quiet for now. The cover story was that he had been kidnapped and escaped getting shot in the process. Once back at M16 he handed over the flash drive he had retrieved together with the other information of who had been involved the mission was considered a success. It seemed he would be off field work for an extended period as his arm and its damaged nerves repaired, but he was considering his options. He was secretly thinking he might retire and get a desk job, but he didn’t inform Morgause. 

Then Arthur heard of Merlin’ disappearance, Gwaine had contacted him asking if he had influence anywhere to try to get someone to increase the search. It didn’t look good people, who went missing in that area of the world seldom got found. Arthur did know of someone who could help. A man who had been involved in hostage negotiations for years. He was a contact of Morgause’s Arthur decided to see if he could get his boss to do something nice for once, rather than just because national security demanded it.

Morgause had been less than enthusiastic but after much persuasion said she would speak to the man. In the end she did better than that and allowed Arthur to speak to him himself. It was over a secure radio so Arthur had no idea who he was talking to but that didn’t matter. 

“You wanted to speak to me about a possible hostage?” The man asked, Arthur wasn’t permitted to know his name.

“Yes he saved my life, he is works for Doctors without Borders as a surgeon, and he disappeared without trace over a week ago from the hospital.” Arthur told him. He then went on to describe Merlin. “I can’t think he would have left for any other reason than against his will. A nurse there, a friend of his, said he hadn’t even contacted his mother and he would have, it seems his father disappeared, and never resurfaced, in Africa in similar circumstances years ago, he wouldn’t have done that to his mother.”

“What’s the boy’s name, age and description?” Arthur was asked, the voice sounded only vaguely interested. 

“Merlin Emrys and he’s thirty but looks a lot younger, very slender, about six foot, hair is nearly black, striking blue eyes and high cheek bones, oh and prominent ears.” Arthur finished “Look I would really appreciate it if you hear anything to let Morgause know”

“One of her boys are you? Well I travel about a lot if I hear anything I will report it when I can. But you have to understand it’s volatile in the area. If he’s been taken for hostage the authorities will hear sooner or later, Then I will probably be called to negotiate, if not he’s probably dead. Some of them would kill him just for his nationality you know that. Life’s cheap in a war zone” the man paused “Don’t expect too much but I will do what I can, they’re a good outfit”

All Arthur could do now was wait. He contacted Gwaine and asked him to let him know if there were any developments and arranged to go and see Merlin’s mother who had been informed of his disappearance. After ringing the doctor’s practice and finding Dr Emrys had been given compassionate leave he found her address and set off to visit her. He wasn’t sure what he could do but the man had saved his life and the use of his arm. The department had lent him a driver so getting there was no problem. He was glad for something to do. Having a useless arm was driving him nuts, especially as it was his right arm and he was right handed.


	10. Chapter 10

It had been seven days and Merlin had done all he could do for his mysterious patient. It was now a matter of time before his captors realised it. Merlin was dirty, hungry and scared but had no idea what to do. The man, who Merlin now knew as Halil, who had first met him at the caves came to fetch Merlin from his small area, he appeared in a less patient mood than normal and that wasn’t saying much. Merlin had never met such a bad tempered man. As he dragged Merlin towards his patient he became impatient and pulled Merlin off his feet, Merlin fell awkwardly and twisted his ankle. But even so got up as quickly as he could gritting his teeth against the pain. As they entered his patients smaller cave Merlin saw the man sat up and looking reasonably comfortable.

“So young doctor it seems you have saved my life” the man said to him “Sit” he pointed to a rock that was being used as a perch for those who wanted to rest. 

Merlin sat and resisted the urge to check his ankle. The man stared at Merlin “I would like to thank you, I realise you had not choice in the matter but you did what was asked of you”

Merlin couldn’t help himself as he replied in Arabic “As you say I had no choice, why couldn’t you come to me like everyone else does?”

The man laughed “I like you, you have guts what is your name young doctor?”

Merlin figured there was no reason for them not to know “Merlin Emrys, am I to know yours?”

“You may call me Majo, you need know no more” then he paused “I am supposed to kill you now, give me a reason not to”

“Well Majo I don’t suppose saving your life counts for a reason” Merlin replied.

Majo laughed again and turned to his friend “Well Halil is that reason enough?”

Halil looked at Majo “Kill him and have done with it, he is a foreigner what more reason do you need”

“My friend is bitter, his wife and children were killed by the allied forces in Iraq, an accident they called it” Majo explained. “If I allow you to leave what good will it do me? You can lead people here so you see I have a dilemma. Yet you saved my life”  
Halil spoke once more “Then be merciful and kill him quickly a bullet to the head. He only saved you to save himself”

“I will consider, now check my wounds” Majo told Merlin.

Merlin did as he was told, the injury was healing well “You need to keep this clean until it completely heals or it will get infected again” Merlin was giving the advice automatically, then he realised just who he was talking to so shut up.

“Halil fed him and give him water, then tie him up” Majo looked at Merlin “I will decide your fate soon, but a promise is a promise and my men said they would dispose of you once you had done what was needed. Why did one of your own people want you dead? Tell me”

“I don’t know why, Muirden was a bastard” Merlin said making an educated guess who was responsible.

“He was a man who knew how to get the best out of a situation” Majo acknowledged “But he was useful” He waved his hand in dismissal and Halil dragged Merlin to his feet and back up the corridor. Once there he tied Merlin’s ankles together pulling tight making his twisted ankle hurt even more. Then he tied Merlin’s hands behind his back and pushed him into the corner.

“Where’s my water and food” Merlin asked

“Later if you’re lucky” with that Halil walked away. As soon as he had gone another man came and crouched down against the wall opposite to watch Merlin. Merlin tried to make himself as comfortable as he could and closed his eyes. He didn’t think he would get anything to eat or drink now. After all what was the point in feeding someone you were going to kill.

Gwaine was getting more and more stressed, he couldn’t see anyone was doing anything to help his friend. Then he was called in by Trevor Iseldir and asked a series of questions about Merlin and also Edwin Muirden. Gwaine told the truth as he saw it. The supervisor asked Gwaine if he wanted to have his contract terminated so he could return to the UK or go to a different country to work. Gwaine declined, he wanted to be about if news came in of Merlin.

Arthur found Mrs Emrys house and went and knocked on the door leaving the driver in the car. From the look of the area he thought it best if he wanted the wheels to be still on the car when he was ready to leave. To say the area was rough was an understatement. Arthur could see why the area had trouble attracting doctors and his admiration for Merlin’s mother rose, even before he met her. It seemed Merlin had gained the caring gene from his mother. 

 

Mr Bayard was also questioned as where most of the staff. It soon became apparent that the previous supervisor had left statements that implicated Merlin in theft and even drug abuse. Something that Iseldir could find no proof of. In fact the morphine and some other drugs had been going missing for longer than Merlin’s posting. Iseldir put in a report to that fact to headquarters as he couldn’t question Muirden it would need to be done in London. With Merlin cleared, his disappearance was now official described as an abduction or query murder. The thought that his friend could be dead made Gwaine become pessimistic about what had happened and he was concerned about Merlin’s mother. He decided to stay for a couple of months then return to the UK to support Hunith Emrys as he thought that’s what Merlin would have wanted. Gwaine contacted Arthur and informed him about the investigation and the findings and present thoughts of Merlin’s fate. 

 

The next morning Merlin was dragged back to see Majo, he had been given a cup of the dirty water and another small piece of the local bread the previous evening and a further glass of water that morning. His arms were still tied but his legs had been freed, his ankle was now swollen and painful but he could at least hobble on it. As he was pulled toward Majo Merlin realised that he was probably going to find out his fate and there was nothing he could do about it. 

 

As they entered the part of the cave Majo’s chamber was Merlin saw him walking around the cave stretching his shoulder gently doing the exercises Merlin had suggested to him. Majo turned and face Merlin his expression giving nothing away. He put his good arm out and grabbed Merlin’s face and ran his thumb across Merlin’s cheekbones that were even sharper due to the low amount of food he had been getting. “So little hawk what do I do with you?” he looked at Merlin “I love to see Merlin’s flying free, but a promise is a promise, yet I owe you my life”

He then let Merlin go and turned his back on his captive. Majo sat down once more and looked up at Merlin. “I have decided to give you a choice a hard one, but a choice. It goes against my faith, but would allow you to live and I owe you a debt. You have a week to consider. Either Halil puts a bullet in your head, a quick death or I send you to a life of slavery. I can get guns for you in Qatar they will like your pale skin, you’re pretty enough. Allah forgive me for sending you to such a life, but it is a life” he looked at Merlin’s shocked face “Don’t answer now, think carefully, I know lying with a man is permitted with your people” Mojo looked at Merlin with sympathy “My men promised you would disappear so it doesn’t need to be death.”

Majo looked at Halil “Take him back but make sure he is fed, we won’t get much for a dead man”

Merlin was once more dragged back to his holding place, as Halil tied his ankles once more he looked at Merlin “I would make it quick, better than such a life, you saved our leader that much I can do” then he walked off leaving Merlin with his thoughts.


	11. Chapter 11

As Arthur knocked on the door he wondered what he would do if Dr Emrys was out, after all she could have gone to stay with relatives. But the door soon opened and he was greeted by a kindly woman in her fifties with long grey hair tired back in a ponytail. Immediately Arthur could see the likeness to her son.

“Hell can I help you?” she asked, Arthur could see she had been crying.

“Hello Dr Emrys my name is Arthur Pendragon and I wanted to come and make sure there was nothing I could do for you, your son saved my life just before he went missing”

“Oh, Lord Pendragon, please come in Sir, take a seat.” Hunith flustered.

Arthur walked in to the cosy home and sat in one of the armchairs. “Call me Arthur please, I’m sorry for the news I have made enquiries at the Foreign Office before I came today I understand they have found nothing as yet”

“Yes they ring me each morning, thank you for your interest, would you like a tea?” Arthur could see Merlin’s mother wanted something to do. “Oh and please call me Hunith.”

“Thank you Hunith, a tea would be much appreciated.”

“I only have plan PG tips I’m afraid” Arthur could hear Hunith putting on the kettle. He looked round the small sitting room, it was clean and homely with photos of Hunith and Merlin everywhere, on pride of place was one of Merlin receiving his Surgical qualification.

“Whatever you have Hunith milk no sugar please”

Hunith came in with a tray in her hand and placed in the table “Now Hunith is there anything I can do, I own your son my life”

“I’m sure one of the other surgeons would have done just the same” Hunith smiled

“They may have but the nurse, Gwaine told me that your son was the one who saved my arm, repaired two major nerves” Arthur looked at Hunith “I’m right handed so I would have been lost otherwise. I met him briefly in London at a fund raising do before hand, it was Merlin who recognised me so my family could be informed” 

“He’s a good man and a good surgeon, I have asked him to settle down in the UK but he loves what he does”

“I understood from him you did a similar thing before you had him. So he get his wish to help in these places from you” Arthur told her

“He did. I never wanted him to, it’s far more dangerous than when I did it. Not only that I worked in famine areas, he will insist on going to the war zones” she looked at Arthur “He’s alive I know it”

“I hope so and when he’s found I will do everything I can to make sure we get him back to you”

They talked for an hour before Arthur left leaving his contact details and promising to keep in touch. Arthur headed back to M16 he had been going through reports from the area in the hope of finding something, any clue that might help them locate Merlin.

Arthur’s next call was to a flat in Lambeth. It was five thirty by the time they pulled up outside. His driver came in with him, up the stairs until they found the flat they wanted. Arthur knocked on the door and it was opened by a startled Edwin Muirden. “Lord Pendragon, please come in”

Arthur stepped into the flat leaving the driver outside. “I have come to thank you for your help in Syria” Arthur said keeping his tone and expression neutral. “I hear it was through you that I was rescued”

Edwin’s brain was working overtime, did this mean he was going to get a reward? It was always good to get people like Arthur on your side, especially now he was working for Agravaine. “It was the least I could do Sir” Edwin was practically grovelling. “It’s so good to see you looking so well”

“I read your report, it made interesting reading, it varied so much from what I remembered, the morphine I expect”

Edwin still had no idea this visit was anything but a social call. “Morphine can have that effect” he simpered. “Please sit down, would you like a drink?”

Arthur sat down in one of the armchairs “No drink thank you, I hear the surgeon that operated on me is missing”

“He is, he was a good surgeon but I’m afraid had some issues, I believe he may have run away from, it happens, it’s a way of disappearing, people assume that anyone who disappears has been kidnapped. It’s a hard life in hospitals in a war zone” Edwin was following the line of his report, he needed to be consistent.

“Yet he had worked in such situations several times. It’s a pity I would have liked to have thanked him” Arthur waited until Edwin went to get himself a drink then when the man’s back was turned Arthur stood up and walked silently until he was behind the other man.

Edwin was startled when he turned back around and found Arthur right behind him. “It’s strange don’t you think, what happened, I’ve read your report and I’ve also read statements by the people Mr Emrys worked with.” Arthur’s face changed from polite to hard in seconds, as he moved even closer to Edwin. Pushing his face into the other man’s Arthur demanded “Why are you setting him up Muirden, who were you selling the medical supplies to? And more importantly what happened to Emrys”

Edwin blanched as he realised what Arthur was saying. “You are wrong! It wasn’t me, I am a trusted member of the staff, your uncle has promoted me he would have done that if there had been any suggestion of impropriety”

“Leave Agravaine out of this for a moment, you forgot in your haste to blame someone else that you had been thieving for over nine months, you started to get careless then you had someone else to blame. I checked your last placements, it wasn’t a new thing was it? Who were you selling to? The rebels?” Arthur’s eyes were hard and unreadable. His left hand went to his inner jacket and to Muirden’s terror he pulled out a gun.

Arthur lowered the gun until it was pointing towards the terrified man’s privates. “Now what happened to Merlin? You see he went missing moments before you left and I think you know how and why.” Arthur paused for a moment letting his actions sink in to the man now trapped between him and the wall. “I owe Merlin my life you see, and I repay my debts, so talk or I pull the trigger”

“You’re mad! You can’t do this, I see you in prison” Edwin said shakily “You wouldn’t fire”

“You’re more of a fool than I thought, why do you think I was in Syria in the first place? For the casinos? The high life?” Arthur smirked “Try thinking you fool and then talk”

Edwin’s legs started to give way and he was shaking, as the gun sunk into the soft flesh he forced himself to remain upright. Thinking Edwin realised he had no choice but to answer the mad man in front of him, and then get away as soon as he could. “What do you want to know?” he asked his voice breaking.

Arthur gave a chilling smile “That’s better, you see I don’t think the doctor has time for polite talking, it would take too long. So where is he? who has him? and why?”

“I don’t know…I really don’t not where anyway. I was asked to provide a doctor for one of the rebel leaders who had been shot. I didn’t ask more” Edwin looked at Arthur and continued now he’d started to talk he couldn’t stop. “They knew I was leaving, I had to or they would have killed me, I had been making money on the side, they don’t pay us enough for the risks we take. It was only a few things to start with by they demanded more and more. I tried to make it look like Emrys to throw suspicion off me”

“Why Emrys?”

“He was doing everything I’d wanted to do, everyone liked him it was easy he was so trusting. Then when they wanted a doctor I thought if I gave them him it would prove his guilt. All I had to do was tell him he had to do a retrieval. They had an ambulance waiting, it was easy.”

“Names!” Arthur demanded “Anything” 

“The man I was dealing with called himself Sami Adjmi he mentioned a Mago” but that’s all I know” Edwin protested.

Arthur looked at the man in front of him as if he was dirt under his shoe “you greedy snivelling bastard, you’d better hope we find Merlin” he brought the gun up to head level.

“You can’t kill me!” this is England I don’t care who you are” Edwin said finding courage from somewhere.

“Garry” Arthur called the driver in “Take this scum down to the car”

As soon as the other man walked in Edwin felt safer “I’ll deny anything you say” as Garry put cuffs on him and started to take him out “You forced me, threatened me.”

Arthur put his gun away and took out a small recorder from his pocket “All on here, you will be arrested under anti-terrorist laws, that means different powers, have fun with your defence” Arthur turned to his driver “Come on back to MI6” 

As soon as the car got back to MI6 headquarters Edwin Muirden was taken away for further questioning and Arthur went up to see Morgause. She was still in the building and Arthur gave her the run down. “I will get hold of our man and we will see if those names mean anything”

Arthur looked frustrated “I doubt it they’re common names in Syria. If he finds anything I want to go back to help”  
“Don’t be stupid, you’re right arm is out of action, you’ll be worse than useless Pendragon” Morgause retorted. 

“I don’t care I owe him my life, I know the area”

“So does our man, far better than you”

“I could go as part of the negotiation team, I can identify Emrys” Arthur protested

“We have photos from the Charity and his mother. You are not going and that’s final. You would only put others at risk. Now go home” Morgause looked at Arthur her face softening “This doctor, it’s more than just gratitude isn’t it? Christ Arthur you’ve only seen him a couple of times”

Arthur looked at his boss “There something about him, I felt it when I saw him in London, I would have looked him up when he got back” he admitted. “Look let me go” he pleaded

“I’ll talk to our man, now go home” Morgause promised Arthur “You know I knew this would happen one day, you’ve sent years never forming attachments, I knew it would happen quickly when it did. I hope he feels the same way if we get him out. If we do. I want you to work here at headquarters”

Arthur looked at his boss in amazement, he had never seen this side of her.

“You won’t be back in the field, even if your arm recovers fully, not if you feel that way about anyone. Agents can’t have attachments like that”

Arthur turned and walked out, not willing to argue, not now he had too much on his mind. He didn’t see the fond look Morgause gave him as he left and wouldn’t have believed it if he had.


	12. Chapter 12

Morgause managed to get hold of her contact in Syria the next day and gave him the information Arthur had gained from Edwin. The negotiator promised to get back with anything he could find out. There was nothing else to do but sit back and wait for any information to come in.

In the hospital they were as busy as ever, some of the staff had left and new ones arrived, the security was still tight with all staff being warned to be extra careful if they left the hospital or living quarters. The shelling and bombing seemed to get getting worse and they were getting injured coming in from all over the area. With some people walking for days to seek medical help. There was no let up, Gwaine at least felt it stopped him brooding about Merlin, he still worried about his friend but knew all he could do was wait. But he did ask anyone who came in from the outlying areas if they had seen or heard of anyone matching Merlin’s description.

Merlin was spending most of his time alone, he knew that the caves were used as a retreat from the fighting that was happening some distance away and that there wasn’t many people there at any one time. But even in the caves he could often hear shells flying overhead and explosions in the distance. At first he had spent hours trying to make his mind up about the choices he had been given. On one hand he didn’t want to die, but then he had also worked for three months with a set up in Thailand when a large sex trade gang had been broken up and had heard first hand of some of the things that went on. He tried to decide what would affect his mother more, to hear he son had died but from a quick death, or suffered then horrors of the sex trade. 

For some reason the seven days passed without him being called back to see Mago, his guard had also changed. Then one day when he was untied to eat instead of retying him he had metal shackles put round his ankles and he was attached by chain to a loop in the wall at the back of the cave. It gave him the ability to move around a bit, even though his ankle was still painful. Once a day he would see someone briefly when a bowl of water as left with a lump of bread and sometimes he was left a vegetable dish or some figs but not often. He was no longer taken outside once a day so had to use a small area of his cave for a toilet. To try to cut down the flies and smell he tried to cover anything up with the dust from the dirt floor.

Days went by without him speaking to anyone and nor seeing anyone except for the few minutes when his food was brought in. Merlin decided not to ask, if the leaders had forgotten he was there perhaps he wouldn’t have to make the decision he had been having so much difficulty with, also he might be rescued. He had tried to find a weak spot in the chain or the metal loop in the wall but there was no give whatsoever. Merlin was trying to keep a record of the days by making marks on the floor. He thought he had been there for twenty six days when he began to feel unwell and he was getting stomach cramps, he suspected the water was to blame but there was little he could do. 

By the next day he was feeling sick and had had a bout of diarrhoea. He tried to ask if the water could be boiled and whether anyone one else was ill, but the guard ignored him. This went on for several days and he was getting weaker and the cave was beginning to smell. Merlin had no means of washing so was trying hard to eat with one hand and cleaning himself with the other, using dust for the floor. Everytime the guard can with his food he asked for water and something to wash himself, eventually a bucket of the same dirty water was given to him. Using strips torn from his clothing he tried to wash as best he could. 

Merlin felt awful he was now vomiting and thought he had begun to pass blood but as the caves were very dim, he couldn’t be sure. On top of that his ankle was still causing him pain. It got very cold at night and he found it difficult to sleep. He was fairly sure by now he had dysentery. As he put the thirty sixth mark on the floor that next morning, he wasn’t sure if it was accurate anymore, he knew that unless something happened and soon he would die, he was getting severely dehydrated he was hardly passing any urine at all and was getting cold and clammy. He lay down in the corner and hoped he would just die in his sleep.

 

Morgause finally heard from her contact in Syria. By now Merlin had been missing for thirty three days, with no demands or sign of who could have abducted him. It seemed that her contact had a meeting after being given a tip off. He would be in contact within the next two days. 

In Syria the contact followed put on the tip off. He had spent the past thirty years in the volatile areas of Africa and the Middle East trying to help negotiate hostage releases. In that time he had built up a strange sort of relationship with the people there. He was a loner preferring his own company but if it meant he could live his life as he wanted to he would use his skills and contacts on both sides to free loved ones. The Arabs called him Ah-teen, not his real name but one he had used as long as his birth name now. 

Travelling south east of Aleppo he found a group of rebels led by Majo Salib. He was able to speak to the man himself. Al-teen was lucky in as much as the home village of the rebel leader had recently been badly shelled but the children had been cared for by the Doctors without Borders hospital in Aleppo.

“I have recently been to Aleppo and have seen several of the village children being cared for, so I bring you news that many are doing well. Here is a list of those at the hospital.” He handed Majo the list, one of those being treated was his granddaughter. “They gave me the list as while I was there I heard of one of their own is missing. I also heard some time ago that a white man was seen with your men so I said I would ask if I saw you” 

Majo looked at the man in front of him “You bring me good news, what of this man who is he?”

“His name is Merlin Emrys he is a children doctor he went missing one morning and has not been seen since. He is a good man from what I understand, he has worked in such areas for several years. He is an only son his mother misses him greatly” Al-teen understood the family strong Arab tribes of the area.

“Should I hear of such a man why should I help you?” Majo asked, he was genuinely interested it didn’t sit well to kill the young man who saved his life or to send him to slavery. That is one of the reasons why when he had returned to the fighting he had left the man as a prisoner.

“Because his people are helping your children, even knowing you are fighting. They don’t take sides but help anyone. I heard you had been hurt. You look well now” Al-teen gave the other man a knowing look. He wanted the other man to know that he had a good idea what had happened. “You are an honourable man”

“Al-teen you live up to your reputation, I do know where his man is, and might arrange his return, but I have men to answer to, when he was given to the men that have him, it was promised he would never return” Majo said honestly “A man’s world is his honour”

“Is it more honourable to keep the word to one who would sell his own countryman or repay those who have helped your children at risk to themselves?” Al-teen asked.

“You are right, but should we receive things we could help ourselves with…”

Al-teen smiled “Like anti-bionics and bandages perhaps?”

“As a token gesture, then I could get him here in two days” Majo held out his hand “That way honour is satisfied.”

“I will be back in two days, with another who will identify the doctor, with your blessing” Al-teen said “This time it has been easy doing business with you”

“As you say honour has been satisfied, better than death or slavery, for he who has helped my people” Majo said with all honesty. As soon as Al-teen had left Majo sent one of his men with a van to collect Merlin from the caves so he would be there when he was needed. 

Al-teen contacted Morgause and told her he would have Merlin in two days but needed someone to make sure they had the right person and also that the bandages and antibiotics he had promised would be available. Morgause promised to send both to Aleppo within thirty six hours, she had no intention of raiding the supplies of the hospital. Then she contacted Arthur.

“Pendragon I know you aren’t mission fit, but I need someone to escort some supplies and identify an individual at an exchange. I want you ready to fly to Turkey on the next available flight.” Morgause told a surprised agent.

“Turkey?” Arthur wanted it spelt out

“Turkey then Syria, My contact as come up trumps, we’ve found him. You’re going out to identify him unless you’d rather I get someone for the hospital” Morgause told Arthur “One minute to make up your mind”

“Made up, I’m on my way” Arthur said.

“Go straight to the airport the parcel will be there and checked in. Report as soon as he’s identified and I’ll let his mother know. Now get out of my hair Pendragon”


	13. Chapter 13

Arthur reached Turkey eight hours later. This time he was dressed to travel and not in a suit. He was met at the airport and it was a further thirteen hour drive to Aleppo. He was met by Ah-teen, who had Gwaine with him, which came as a surprise.

Gwaine gave Arthur a rueful grin. “They wanted a volunteer to come in case Merlin needed medical assistance. I have basic kit, fluids antibiotics and such and this van is kitted out to carry anyone needing it, hope I don’t need it. I managed to scare everyone else off” 

“I thought I was here to identify, you could have done that” Arthur asked quizzically.

Ah-teen looked at Arthur his expression bland, he was hard to read “And that metal? You’re obviously some sort of agent or military. But wounded?”

Arthur looked at Morgause’s contact “If I hadn’t have been without my right arm you would never have known”

Ah-teen gave a strange smile “You scream who you are, so why are you here?”

“I thought it was to identify Mr Emrys, he operated on my shoulder and saved my life” Arthur confessed “Now I’m not so sure”

“Morgause is getting soft” came the comeback.

Gwaine looked at both men “I’m I missing out on something here?” 

Arthur looked at Gwaine “I work for MI6, when I was brought in I was on a mission. I heard Merlin was missing and got my boss involved.” Arthur pulled his jacket away from his right hand shoulder holster “This is the metal Ah-teen was referring to.”

“Ahhh. Well I don’t care as long as someone found Merl, he’s my best mate and the nicest, kindest person I have ever met” Gwaine sat back and relaxed.

As they drove through the barren lands and towards Merlin Arthur studied Ah-teen and found him an unusual man, deeply tanned from years of living in Africa and the Middle East and dressed in the clothing of the area he was clearly European in origin. Ah-teen wasn’t a great conversationalist but they did at least exchange some information on the drive. Gwaine shared the driving. 

Eventually they saw some vehicles ahead and Ah-teen slowed down. He turned to the two men. “Stay in the vehicle until I wave you out. Then come out slow and careful, keep your pea shooter but keep your hand well away from it.” He told Arthur. “They have more artillery than you can fight. Gwaine bring the box out the back when you come”

Ah-teen pulled to a halt and got out and walked towards group ahead. As he did several guns pointed directly at him but he ignored them “Majo, I came as promised, you have the doctor?”

Majo looked at the vehicle and saw the two men “I told you one man why have you brought two?”

“One is a man who the doctor dug a bullet out of, and he will identify him. The other is a medic” Ah-teen looked around “I don’t see him”

“First the things we asked for” Majo demanded I am not a fool”

Ah-teen shouted to Gwaine “Bring the box Gwaine, Arthur come but keep your good hand high” Arthur had put his bad arm in a collar and cuff to protect it. He had decided against a sling as they might think he was hiding something in it.

Gwaine went to the back door and pulled out a large and heavy box, it was a good job he worked out. As he started to carry it towards the group Arthur took one side of the box to help carry it. They put it down in front of the leader of the rebels and stepped back.

“You” Majo looked at Arthur “Open the box”

Arthur grinned and went forward and managed after a struggle to open the box, He then showed Majo the contents, making sure the man understood there were no traps within. Then he stepped back.

“I keep my word” Ah-teen said “Do you keep yours?”

Majo looked at Arthur once more “Show me your shoulder” he demanded

Arthur pulled off his coat, knowing that the other man had already noticed his gun and pulled up his t shirt to show his wound, the scars still red from his surgery. Once the rebel had looked Arthur redressed and waited.

Majo nodded as if satisfied “I have your man, unfortunately when my people went to collect him they found him ill, he is in the truck, you will have to help him my men won’t” he gestured a truck parked of top one side

Gwiane growled, Ah-teen looked at him “Bring the van closer” he ordered as he started to walk towards the vehicle.

The rebel leader looked at Arthur “Last time I saw him he was well, I owe him” he pulled his didashahi away from him shoulder and showed Arthur his scar “We are brothers in more than just our guns. Look after him”

Arthur walked towards the others, when he got there and saw Merlin he was immediately concerned “What the hell”

“Looks like Dysentery, I’m guessing, make sure you have gloves and a plastic apron on, there’s some in the back of the van” Gwaine ordered.

Gwaine soon had Merlin in the van and on the stretcher. As soon as he was in Ah-teen told Arthur to get in the van “Lets get out of here”

They set off and once they were clear Gwaine called out “Stop when you can I want to get a line in and it’s to bumpy”

Ah-teen pulled over while Gwaine got a line in gave antibiotics and set up a drip. All the time Merlin remained unconscious. Then as they set off again Gwaine stripped Merlin of his soiled cloths and covered him with a blanket. Putting all the soiled clothing in a plastic bag for burning “We need to get him back to the hospital, but to his room not the wards. We can’t have this spreading, when we get there go round the back.” 

Arthur asked if there was anything he could do “Yeh stay were you are, the least contact the better and no going into the hospital when we get back, just in my room”

“Will he be ok?” Arthur asked

“Hopefully, if I can get him hydrated, I’ve taken some blood, once it’s been tested we can get him on the right antibiotics, at the moment it’s an educated guess. But he’s had it several days and has lost weight, it depends on what damage the cysts have done.”

It was a several hour’s drive and Ah-teen drove as fast as he could. Arthur looked at the man sat beside him “You seem very invested in this, more than I would expect, why?”

Ah-teen looked at Arthur and to Arthur’s surprise he saw tears almost falling from the other man’s eyes “Can’t I feel for another human being?”

“Not like this, you’ve been helping free hostages for thirty years what’s so special about Merlin, you hadn’t met him until today” Arthur insisted.

Ah-teen took a deep breath “You’re right I hadn’t, I didn’t even know he existed before Morgause contacted me. It came as a shock and until I saw him I didn’t believe it”

“Believe what!” Arthur pressed

“Do you know what Ah-teen means?” the negotiator asked

“Yes I speak several Arabic languages it means ‘The Dragon’”  
“I came from Wales so it seemed as good a name as any, thirty one years ago I was kidnapped, I was a hostage for four years. When I was freed I was asked if I wanted to help free other hostages, after all I knew my captors well. I thought my old life was gone, they told me the woman I loved had married, I had been presumed dead, I had nothing to lose. I was used to solitude and knew it would be hard to go back to what I’d left. So I agreed, and have been in African and the Middle East ever since. Then Morgause contacted me and I heard of Merlin Emrys and how old he was and my life changed forever” Ah-teen paused “Hunith Emrys was my fiancé when I was taken, and I never knew she was pregnant…….Merlin is my son ……my name was…..is Balinor”

Gwaine who had clearly been listening from the back was stunned by the news “Fuckity Shit! The number of times he’s said he wished he’d known you, his mum never married the lying bastards”

“I realised that when I was given details, I’m going back, I want to get to know my son, and I’ve already lost all those years.” Balinor paused “Keep him alive please”

Arthur was pleased they were driving along isolated roads, he should never have asked such questions while the other man was driving. Ah-teen, or Balinor’s, driving had been erratic to say the least.

“Let’s get back and we can talk more, I don’t think we should continue this now, do you want Gwaine to drive? One of us could sit with Merlin” Arthur asked.

“I’ll drive my son needs the man who can help him most.”

From that moment they drove on in silence until they reached Aleppo. Arthur called ahead and they were told to go round the back into a small empty building they could use as an isolation ward until Merlin was strong enough to travel on. They had managed to prevent either dysentery or cholera from infecting the hospital by treating patients outside of the main hospital. Mainly in the refugee camps. Gwaine would continue to nurse Merlin and Bayard would check him over in a full isolation suit, it was over the top but the hospital couldn’t afford to take risks with so many patients at risk.

As soon as they arrived they all went into the building, Balinor offered to disinfect the vehicle once they were settled. Once in the building Gwaine with Arthur’s help cleaned Merlin from top to toe with a cleaning agent, including washing his hair. Once done they realised just how thin he had become, also he had an infected and badly swollen ankle. All the towels and clothes they had used were placed in a plastic bag for burning. Then Baynard came in to check Merlin. He was satisfied with all that Gwaine had done and the blood was sent to the lab along with stool samples. It was soon confirmed as amoebic dysentery. Baynard was arranging for Merlin to be transferred to Turkey and then repatriated to a British hospital to complete his treatment. Gwaine asked to go with him.

It was at this point that Baynard noticed Balinor, he looked at the other man in amazement, except for Merlin being there as the connector he would never have recognised the other man “Balinor? We all thought you were dead!”

“Bayard I was told a lot of lies as well, including hiding the existence of my son!” Balinor sounded rightly bitter.

“This isn’t the time or place, but can we catch up?” the senior surgeon asked

“I’m going back with Merlin” Balinor stated

“I’ll arrange that” Bayard said

“Don’t worry you sort out Merlin, I’ll get us back” Arthur said “Morgause owes us that”

“I’ll get you some clothes, this is such a shock” Baynard said shaking his head

“Then think what I felt!” Balinor told him “I haven’t even used my own name for twenty seven years! I was dead and thought Hunith was happy with another man!”


	14. Chapter 14

Three days later Merlin woke up properly for the first time, but he was still in a confused. The dehydration and poor state he was in as well as the infection had left him confused and still sleeping most of the time. He was told he was free and safe but he still sometimes believed he was still in the caves. So it was decided not to tell him who Balinor was for now instead they had continued to call him Ah-teen. As it was mostly Gwaine who was looking after him it hadn’t been hard

As soon as it could be arranged and Merlin was stable enough to survive the journey to Turkey the group set of in an ambulance. The group consisted of Merlin, his father, Arthur and Gwaine. There was a doctor on board, who had come out with the ambulance from Turkey. They had full documentation and an escort secured from the Syrian Government so should have a clear run through. Gwaine had decided to cut his stay short so he could spend time with Merlin and his mother. Hunith had semi adopted him a few years previously.

Balinor was still finding it hard to come to terms with the fact that he was the father of a grown man. When Merlin had been asleep he would spend hours just looking at him. He could see Hunith in him as well as himself. As soon as they had confirmed that it was Merlin Morgause had kept her promise and arranged for someone to tell Hunith. But before they had Arthur told her that Ah-teen was in fact Balinor Blevins Hunith’s long lost fiancé, and the story behind him not returning. Morgause then looked up the reliant papers and finding it was true she decided to make the visit herself.

Hunith Emrys saw the rather posh car pull up outside her house and had the door open by the time Morgause had reached it. “Have you come with news of my son” she asked, frightened by what answer she would get.

“I have, May I come in? I would like to talk to you privately” Morgause could see several people hanging around clearly eavesdropping. 

That made Hunith’s heart sink even lower “Of course came in, do I need to make a cup of tea” she asked looking at the sharp dressed and hard looking woman in front of her.

Morgause gave a rare smile “It might be an idea, but let me tell you I do bring good news” 

Hunith beamed “Right kettle on” she quickly made her way to the kitchen and got the kettle on and sorted out some cups and biscuits. 

Morgause had followed Hunith into the kitchen. “I see you have lots of photos up of your son, you must be very proud of him”

“I am, he’s done so well, it hasn’t been easy, no father about and me working full time, but we’ve always been close” Hunith made the tea “In here or the living room?”

“In here I think, something about a kitchen, the heart of the home” Morgause surprised Hunith. Her kitchen was just that, she spent more time there than in the living room. It wasn’t huge but had a very homely feel.

“First off your son Merlin has been rescued and will be in the UK within the week. At the moment he is being made fit to travel, he has got dysentery I’m afraid, his friend Gwaine is traveling with him. As is Lord Arthur Pendragon who went to Syria to help get him released.”

Hunith was over joyed to hear her son had been found, it was like a weight lifted off her shoulders “Thank you, thank you so much” she put her hand to her eyes and wiped away a tear. “I had been having such terrible thoughts I lost someone dear to me many years ago in similar circumstances” Hunith explained. “And it’s good to hear Gwaine is coming home, he’s a good boy. Please thank Lord Pendragon for me”

“I’m sure you will see him again, I do have some other news for you, good I hope” Morgause paused “It comes with an apology from the British Government.” She looked at Hunith “There’s no easy way of saying this so I’ll just say it. The agent who found your son and arranged his release is also coming back, rather later than he should have. I have had a contact with this man since I took over my department but it seems he has been working for us for a great many years.”

Hunith was looking at Morgause with puzzlement “Well it will be nice to thank him if I may.”

Morgause swallowed “Ms Emrys you know the agent, or did do….he himself was a captive for four years many years ago when he was freed he was persuaded to work for the UK government. He was told, at the time, you had married he felt he had nothing to come back for, he was misinformed. It’s Balinor Blevins, I have only ever known him by the name he has used since Ah-teen.”

Hunith went as white as a sheet then she became angry “Are you telling me Balinor has been alive all this time and that we were kept apart by lies! My son had no father because the Government lied to us both!”

“Ms Emrys, I’m sorry, it only came to light when Lord Pendragon asked me to help with the search for your son. I asked Ah-teen to help, he was given your son’s name and date of birth but he said nothing, until they collected your son from the rebels who were holding him. Then he told Lord Pendragon, I can assure you it was as much as a surprise to me than anyone. I have passed all the details on to the relevant people”

“But it was your department’s lies that kept them apart” 

“No, Ms Emrys I work for MI6. We have used Ah-teen over the years but he was not recruited by us but the foreign office.” Morgause protested “But I will make sure this is looked at in full”

“MI6? What has Lord Pendragon got to do with MI6 he’s a playboy! I can’t believe you people would do this!”

“Lord Pendragon knows many people, and because your son saved his life he asked me as a favour to see what I could do to expedite your sons rescue. Now Ms Emrys Mr Blevins had expressed a wish to meet you, as yet because of your son’s condition he has no idea that Ah-teen is his father. Gwaine thought it best it wait until he is able to take it in fully. I know this is a shock to you” Morgause handed Hunith a card “Please ring me when you have had chance to digest all I have told you. But you have your sons back for that you must be relieved”

“Of course I want to see Balinor, oh my goodness you have no idea, thank you for finding my son……..it’s all too much, I thought I’d lost both of them. I’m sorry for taking it out on you, you’re not old enough for it to be your fault, but after all this time. It’s so unfair” 

“As soon as I get a time of arrival in the UK I will contact you and send a car. In the meantime phone if you need anything, and Ms Emrys I realise you are a sensible woman, please keep MI6 and Lord Pendragon out of his if you speak to anyone, for now at least”

Hunith looked at Morgause “I will, don’t worry, I have my son back and Balinor is alive that’s all I need to know for now. Thank you for helping.” She paused “There is one thing can I phone Gwaine, I have his number”

“You can try but he may be in transit. If you do please keep your conversation just to your son for now please” Morgause was confident Hunith wouldn’t get through but she had no need to tell her that.


	15. Chapter 15

As soon as the Ambulance arrived at Adana Airport Merlin was loaded onto the repatriation air ambulance provided by the British Government, and they group were on their way to London. Once there a bed was available at the London Hospital for Tropical Diseases, considered the best place to treat Merlin’s aerobic dysentery. Merlin was soon settled into an isolation ward and his treatment regime was now in full swing. Gwaine, Arthur and Balinor had blood tests and put on prophylactic antibiotics. Once they were clear Balinor was taken with Arthur to be debriefed. Balinor would have many more sessions with the foreign office and MI6 about his years in the Middle East and Africa.

Balinor received a full apology told his case was to be looked at to consider compensation. They knew Balinor had a strong case and didn’t intend to fight it in anyway, immediately accepting that what had happened was unjust in the extreme. Then Balinor went back to the hospital to meet up with Hunith. Hunith had been taken to the hospital and allowed to see her son, all be it gowned and gloved to prevent her from catching or spreading anything. She was so relieved to see her son, who was awake enough to recognise her. He was very weak and sleepy but pleased to know he was home and safe. 

After her visit to Merlin Hunith was shown into a room to meet up with Balinor so their reunion could be private. Hunith was there first and stood looking out of the window her heart pumping, would it be the same after all these years? She had never looked at another man in all that time, Balinor had always been in her heart. As she heard the door open she turned round and looked at Balinor as he carefully closed the door behind him. He stood there and looked at the mother of his child and the love of his life. Except for looking older she would have recognised her anywhere, by the eyes and kind face if nothing else. His face softened and he walked towards her his arms outstretched.

Hunith saw a man, that although she could recognise, had clearly led a life that had been hard on him, a loner now where he had once been expressive, but a strong willed man who relied on himself. A stubborn man who once he had made up his mind would not change it. When he was kidnapped he had been working alongside her, she as doctor, he as a teacher who had started to work for the Red Cross to help the impoverished people to build new life’s for themselves helping them to build wells and sanitation and also to teach them to read and write. Hunith walked towards the man who meant so much to her and into his arms.

The stood together holding one another, just being together after so long apart. Even after all the years apart the couple soon realised that nothing had changed and they still loved each other. They were both bitter about what had happened and the fact that they hadn’t been together to bring up their son. Hunith sat and told Balinor all she could about her son, she had also brought photos to show Merlin’s father.

“You did a good job, bring him up alone, I’m proud of you both” Balinor told Hunith. “I hope I can get to know both of you better, though I’m worried about what Merlin will think about me”

“He will accept what happened and move on, he will love you as I do, and it wasn’t your fault after all. I hope he will stay in the UK now” Hunith said “Will you?” she said hopefully not sure what Balinor’s plans were.

“I would like to, I want to get to know you both, in fact I hope you will marry me eventually” Balinor looked at Hunith “I don’t know if I will be easy to live with after all this time alone”

Hunith smiled, just how Balinor remembered it and it caught his breath to look at her “You may find me the same, I have got used to my own ways, and Merlin tells me that!”

“Seriously I really want us to work, and I want to get to know my boy, he doesn’t even know yet, he has been to confused, Gwaine thought it best to leave it until we were back here. He seems a good man”

“He is, he is practically part of the family, almost like a brother to Merlin” Hunith admitted.

“And Pendragon?” Balinor asked

“I don’t know he seems a good man, but I don’t know what’s going on, but I think he rather fancies our Merlin, whether it’s reciprocated I don’t know” Hunith looked at her fiancé “Merlin is gay, I don’t know if you knew that”

“I didn’t, but I have no right to question his choices I wasn’t there for him, but if your happy with it then I am, although I’m so used to the Middle East attitude it might take a bit of adjusting to, but then so will being a father!” Balinor admitted. “As long as he is happy”

“He is, I’ve always told him I would love him no matter what and support him in whatever he wants to do in both his personal and professional life.” Hunith smiled “He’s never let me down”

Balinor observed “Pendragon, I think he works for MI6 not the sort of life I would want him to continue with if he is keen on Merlin”

“With his arm injury I suspect his active days in that job are over if he does work for them, but he has a reputation as a playboy, he’s very wealthy and a Lord” Hunith said matter-of-factly.

“Best wait and find out I suppose, if Merlin doesn’t fancy him it don’t matter either way”

As Merlin was more with it Hunith decided that now was as good a time as any to introduce Balinor to their son. They were both nervous but so happy to be together once more “I have always told him about you” Hunith told the man at her side. “Tell me why Ah-teen?”

Balinor grinned “To remind me of home, of who I really was, it means Dragon, I’m am Welsh after all”

They both gowned up and then hand in hand walked into see Merlin. The nurse left them alone. Hunith walked to her son’s side. Merlin was sat up in bed his ankle propped up on pillows and a drip in his arm, he also had a tube down his nose to his stomach to feed him. He noticed the couple hand in hand and said nothing waiting for his mother to speak.

“Merlin love, I have a bit of a shock for you, the man you know as Ah-teen is Balinor your father. He didn’t die or desert us, he was misinformed and told I had remarried when he was found four years after he was kidnapped, he has been helping free other people ever since.”

Merlin gave his mother a weak smile “I figured he might be when you walked in.” Merlin paused to take a breath “I might be a bit confused and fuzzy headed but it’s the first time I’ve seen you with a man’s hand in yours.”

Merlin looked at his father “Sorry, didn’t guess before” the talking was wearing him out and it showed, he had never felt so weak and helpless.

“Why should you have boy, you have been very ill, once you are better I hope to get to know you, if you’ll let me”

Merlin nodded “Sure” then he gave another small grin “Have to if I want to see Mum” he lifted up his hand a few inches.

Balinor took his son’s hand and squeezed it, he felt tears welling up and took several deep breathes “It will be an honour son, I have a lot of catching up to do”

Merlin spoke once more saying just two words “Thank you”

Balinor realised that Merlin was thanking him for helping to free him “No thank you Merlin, for looking after your mother all the years I should have, now rest boy”

Merlin closed his eyes once more, but as he did he saw his mother’s face and realised that she was still deeply in love with the man beside her. That made his heart swell, she deserved to be happy.


	16. Chapter 16

Arthur had been debriefed and had returned to see Morgause, it seemed that Edwin Muirden had more to answer for than was first thought. After careful questioning it seemed he had been doing more than just making a bit of extra money for himself. He had been selling information to both sides as well, breaking the neutrality of Doctors without Borders thereby endangering all the staff. 

It seemed Arthur’s uncle was less than impressed with all the extra work, and activity for his office, as well as the fact that he hadn’t shown good judgement in his choice of promotions. When the records were checked by the charity it seemed they had been questions raised about Edwin before, and on more than one occasion. As Agravaine was the person who had put Edwin forward on each occasion he had worked in the field as supervisor things were looking bad for his job security.

Arthur’s own job was also being discussed. His injuries were going to take a long time to resolve and there was a strong possibility that there would be long term damage, that if not generally debilitating, would make him less than the 100% fit field agents needed to be. Morgause spent some time discussing the future with Arthur. It seemed highly likely he would either have to take a desk job or give up all together. 

At the end of the conversation Arthur turned to Morgause “To be honest, as you know I don’t need the money, sometimes I hardly make anything after paying some of my own expenses. I hate office work so if it comes too that I think I’ll go gracefully and become a proper playboy”

“That’s what I thought you would say, we need to wait and see but if you do go it will be a sad day for MI6 and your country. Who knows maybe you’ll find something or someone else to fill the time” Morgause said cryptically.

Arthur raised an eyebrow “Who knows, too early to tell” with that he left, now on sick leave. He did have one idea he wanted to follow up and made some calls to Geneva. 

Merlin meanwhile was making good progress now he was receiving the proper care in a suitable environment, the fact that he was supported by both of his parents and Gwaine also helped. He had several phone calls from Lance and Gwen, who didn’t visit as Gwen was pregnant. He also had messages of support from Syria and other people he had worked with. After a week Arthur visited him, having left it for a time to let the younger man recover.

As Arthur walked in with his protective garments over his suit, his arm now in a custom made sling, he found Merlin sat out in a chair. Still looking weak and fragile but much better. 

“Good to see they’ve stopped you lazing around in bed all day” Arthur wisecracked.

“Yes well, thought I’d better get used to it. I think I might have a wedding to go to soon” Merlin smiled “I never thought I’d see my mother mooning around like a lovesick fool”

“I’m glad, that was an awful thing that happened to them” Arthur admitted “They deserve happiness”

“You won’t get any argument from me, how’s your arm doing?”

“It will take a long time, but then you know that” Arthur said “I’m having lessons to get me writing with my left hand at the moment. I might need more surgery later but they seem to think that with long term physiotherapy I should get there.” Arthur looked at Merlin “You saved my life and I can never thank you enough for that”

“All in a day’s work, anyway I seem to think you may have had something to do with saving mine so were evens” Merlin grinned “I will be out of here in a couple of weeks so if you need a lift anywhere or feel like recuperating together let me know, I think Mums might not be the place to hang out. Poor Gwaine’s gone to bed and breakfast already”

“Let me have his number I have five bedrooms going spare, he can use one of those, same with you if your mother will let you out of her sight.” Arthur added

Merlin gave Arthur Gwaine’s number “Don’t expect he will agree but you never know” 

“I owe him as well, you two are great guys, you know they’ve arrested Edwin Muirden?” 

Merlin nodded “Yes, Gwaine wants to kill him, not bad going to upset a nurse that much”

“I wish I had!” Arthur admitted

Merlin looked awkward “Do you mind me asking something personal?” 

“Ask away I can either answer or not”

“Gwaine told me you had a gun and he thinks you’re some sort of agent, maybe for MI6” Merlin blushed “I know that sounds dramatic”

“Would it answer your question if I said I can’t tell you it’s classified? Anyway it looks like I’m unemployed now” Arthur pointed to his arm. “I rang Geneva the other day, asked them if my Uncle had put them off of employing his relatives”

Merlin looked surprised realising Arthur meant Doctors without Borders head office “What did they say?”

“I need to contact them once I’m fit for work. I thought their London branch might need some staff, it’s not like I need to be paid and I have a lot to thank the charity for” 

Arthur went on to say that Agravaine would probably lose his job for several irregularities, including the trouble with Edwin over the years that he had not picked up, as well as his office expenses “It seems he decorates to often” Arthur grinned. “Someone must have mentioned, in passing, the plush office he has”

“Sorry your Uncle has to suffer” Merlin said

“I’m not, and nor are you really are you?”

Merlin grinned “No, but he is your uncle”

The two man continued to chat for some time and Arthur promised to visit again. Then after Arthur left he phoned Gwaine.

“Hi Gwaine, I was speaking to Merlin and he mentioned you’re in a B and B. Look I have a five bedroom house for just me, you are more than welcome to move in while you work out what you want to do, no rush. Before you say no, you helped save my life so please agree”

Gwaine eventually agreed and agreed to move in the next day. When Gwaine arrived he was amazed to find a classic looking house in a row that he supposed would be called mid terrace, it was five stories and in what was clearly a very expensive part of London. Before he knocked on the door, he quickly googled the address and found that Egerton Crescent was the most expensive street in London. Gwaine nearly turned round and went back to the B and B but shrugged his shoulder and rang the doorbell.

Arthur answered the door to find a grinning Gwaine “Pad like this mate I thought you’d have a butler.” 

“He went when my father died, I do have staff but they don’t live in” Arthur turned round “Come on in, you can pick your room out later. Mine is the only one with an on suite but there are two other bathrooms.”

Arthur showed Gwaine round the house and the nurse picked out a bedroom that looked over the gardens, on the same floor as Arthur’s “Make yourself at home, I have my main meal at six it allows the cook to go home. There is a cleaner and a gardener. The cleaner will send your clothes to the laundry or chuck them in the machine if you leave them by your door. If you don’t want her to go in your room just leave a message on the door. The cook will do breakfast if your about otherwise make your own, but please leave her kitchen tidy! She comes in and out all day as she doesn’t live too far away. The cleaner is here from nine till three Monday to Friday. Is there anything I missed out?”

“Yes, how much will I owe you?”

“Nothing, it will be nice to have someone about. Even Audrey will be pleased to have someone else to cook for she always cooks too much anyway, just don’t upset her, she’s a great cook but has a fearsome temper. Finna is the cleaner and Morris the gardener. Finna and Audrey were here for my father and Finna refuses to retire, I even offered her a pension. Morris is her son.”  
Arthur grinned at Gwaine’s expression, "don’t look so worried, if they can put up with me you’ll be easy. As for all this” he waved his hand round the room “It came with the title, been in the family for years”

“It’s funny I know you were a Lord it just hadn’t sunk in I guess” Gwaine said “I suppose I can rough it for a while” he joked.

“I am one of the lucky Lords, my ancestors didn’t gamble or drink away the family fortune. I own three other houses in this row but rent them out, I even have an estate and a rather larger house there as well. But I open that to the public as I spend most of my time, when I’m in the UK in London. So please don’t try to pay me it would be embarrassing” 

“So why risk your neck of MI6?” Gwaine asked

Arthur looked innocent “Do I? If I did I have to do something with my time, its hard being a playboy!” he grinned “Come on have a drink and shut up. It will be great to have someone about who isn’t just after me for my title or money”

“What makes you think I’m not?”

“You work in dangerous parts of the world for the same or less money than you could get here. That’s good enough for me anyway I’m a good judge of character, you could however be after my best scotch and cognac”

“To true”


	17. Chapter 17

Once Gwaine had unpacked his few belongings, he travelled light, he decided to have a soak in the bath, a rare luxury reserved for when he was in the UK, and had digs that had one. Often the places he stayed had done way with the bath in favour of showers. There was nothing like a good soak to get the brain cells working. For Gwaine had another reason for deciding to take Arthur up on his offer, he wanted the chance to have a decent talk with him.

Once the water started to get cold Gwaine got out of the tub and dressed before going downstairs and finding Arthur. The other man was sitting in the conservatory reading a newspaper. “Hi Gwaine had a good soak?”

“Yes, loved it don’t get the chance often” 

“If you want a coffee before our meal there’s a coffee maker behind you” Arthur gestured to sideboard against the wall of the house. Gwaine got up and made himself one. The conservatory was facing the garden and was a decent size, from the well used three piece suite it contained and the large coffee table full of books and magazines Gwaine guessed it was one of Arthur’s favourite spots. Both the lounges had looked unlived in by comparison.

Arthur noted Gwaine glance “Yes I tend to live out here, it’s such a nice view”

“You’re lucky having garden this size in London” remarked the Irishman.

Arthur smiled “I guess no one is keen to sell for building around here. As I said I owe three of the ones at this end so it won’t happen here. I like my space.”  
“Arthur do you mind if I speak my mind, only it seems a bit rude after you letting me stay here and all.” Gwaine asked

“Go ahead, it’s good to clear the air”

“Leave Merlin alone, by that I mean be his friend by all means, but leave it at that! I’ve seen that look in your eye when you’re near him. Merl is a keeper, his heart gets broken to easily. You and me we flit from one person to another he’s not like that” Gwaine said seriously. "Leave him for someone who will stay around”

Arthur looked at Gwaine “Two things, why should I listen to you and second what makes you think I’m not serious”

“Listen to me or I’ll cut your balls off if you hurt him, and second your job …. I’m guessing its MI6 or 5 but since you were in Syria I’d say 6. You carry a gun and get shot. Your job can’t leave much time or stability for settling down” Gwaine said honestly.

Arthur put his head back and laughed “Gwaine you surprise me, for a start I do believe that the tigress they call Hunith Emrys would be first in line for my balls, she might seem sweetness and light but that’s a cover and Balinor wouldn’t be far behind, I’m sure he has learnt a few tricks over the years, those two scare the hell out of me. As to your second remark, I couldn’t possibly say, but even if it was true nothing is keeping me there, I’m getting older and believe it or not I don’t need the money. The excitement does wear off. I want someone to share all this with me” Arthur waved his good arm around. “I met Merlin before he went to Syria at a fund raiser, he was off next morning, but I knew then there was something about him, something very special. I haven’t even asked him out yet, he might say no. But if he did say yes… well he’s a grown man and you need to believe me when I say I won’t hurt him”

Gwaine studied Arthur before replying “You’re right about Hunith! But I meant what I said Merl is like my kid brother. Well, just take care of him, he’ll go out with you, you have Merlin Emrys written all over you, even down to the bad boy image. But one thing might put you off………you get Mer, well I sort of come with the package so I’ll get custody of your drinks cabinet whenever I’m in the country!”

“If I am fortunate enough then you’re welcome, now unless you want Audrey to get cross our meal will be ready. I understand from talking to Hunith your fond of apples so the sweet of Apple Pie might be tempting” 

Once they’d eaten the two men collected a drink each and went back out to the conservatory where they found they had more in common than just Merlin and fine drinks. By the end of the evening they had become friends, although Arthur was under no illusion that would change if he hurt the Emrys’s in any shape or form. He also found out that Hunith was almost a second mother to Gwaine whose own family life had been difficult with an aggressive father who would beat him and his mother. He had gone too far one day and killed Gwaine’s mother. That was when Gwaine had decided to train as a nurse and help others. Arthur had new found respect for his new friend when he heard how he had pulled his life around. The story had only been told to explain his close relationship with Hunith rather than to gain pity. With plans made to visit Merlin the next day the two men turned in.

One thing the conversation had done was to push the last doubts Arthur had in his mind about looking for a new outlet for his time and energy. The charity that both Gwaine and Merlin worked for seemed a good place. When he had spoken to them they had seemed quite keen, he did after all have a business degree and lots of wealthy contacts. As fund raiser he would be invaluable. Now all he needed to do was get Merlin to agree to go out with him, the rest could then fall into place.


	18. Chapter 18

Merlin’s recovery was longer than expected as he had developed hepatic amoebiasis, which required longer and different antibiotics and well as drainage of the cysts in his liver. It was four weeks before he was ready to go home. In that time Arthur had been a regular visitor and the two had become firm friends. Not quite what Arthur had in mind but he could work on that. At least that knew they shared a sense of humour and many interests. By then Arthur had handed in his notice to MI6, knowing full well his chances of getting back to field work was next to none. He was now a rare thing, a retired spy. It allowed him to spend as much time with Merlin as he wanted to. As although he hadn’t been working he was still required to go into the office. He did have regular physiotherapy sessions and was actually managing to write reasonably well left handed.

Gwaine had also decided to stay in England for a while and was doing agency nursing which was filling up his bank account nicely. He had offered to move out but Arthur had got used to having Gwaine about. They even went out in the evenings to clubs and pubs together. Arthur actually found he liked being an ordinary person, well as much as a very wealthy Lord was ordinary.

As Merlin’s discharge was getting nearer Arthur asked Merlin if he would go on holiday with him to recuperate. With a bit of persuasion and help from Hunith and Balinor Merlin agreed. Arthur booked for the same week as Hunith and Balinor were going off on honeymoon. Arthur’s wedding present to them Arthur had paid for a cruise. The couple had married, with a special licence, a week after Merlin was discharged from hospital, after they had got a promise that Merlin would be able to attend as an outpatient if necessary. Gwaine was to look after Hunith’s house for the week as Arthur’s staff would be at his. Hunith’s was wary of leaving her house unoccupied so it was a happy compromise. 

For their holiday as it was felt better that Merlin didn’t go abroad Arthur took him to his country estate for a fortnight what’s more Arthur closed to the public for the fortnight so it was all theirs. They relaxed and Arthur was the perfect gentleman, Merlin was wined and dined and was left in no doubt he was being courted. Although Arthur was careful not to take it too far and they slept in separate bedrooms.

For their first date, even though at that time Merlin was unaware that was what it was, Arthur took him to a Country pub for a meal. They were using taxis for their transport as Arthur was still unable to drive and Merlin had never taken his test. Besides which Arthur wanted Merlin to rest completely.

Arthur had booked a quiet table and was clearly well known locally. The service was fantastic and the food was just what Merlin loved, home cook and not pretentious. They had a glass of wine each but as doctors’ orders Merlin had only one glass. His liver was still recovering.

The second day Arthur took Merlin to the theatre in the nearest town and then a meal in a five star restaurant which Merlin found a bit uncomfortable. He always had preferred the simple life.

As they were on the main course Arthur looked across at Merlin “Sorry you’re not enjoying this are you?”

“It wouldn’t be my first choice no” Merlin said honestly “But it’s your holiday as well and you clearly love it”

“More used to it, it’s the company that’s important, as long as the food is good, you enjoyed yesterday’s meal better” Arthur asked

“More me, but we don’t have to go out every night” 

“Well if we don’t Agnes will insist on staying to cook for us, and don’t even suggest we cook, not in her kitchen she’d have a heart attack” Arthur smiled “I wanted her to retire but like so many of fathers old people they don’t want to and I haven’t the heart to make them”

“So what does she do when you’re not here?” Merlin asked a smile on his face.

Arthur explained “She helps make soup and other specials for the café, and for the staff. Her husband thanks me whenever I see him, he’s one of the gardeners, he says I’ve saved their marriage so what do you do”

“Do they call you master and pull their forelocks” Merlin grinned

“No they still call me young Arthur, master was my father!” Arthur grinned “He would have made them retire but I’m too soft hearted. They can go when they like, even keep their cottages rent free, That annoys my accountants who say I should charge them rent or kick them out and rent the cottages as holiday homes. Why I don’t know I don’t need the money. The houses I own in London cover the loses here”

“You lose money!”

“Everyone does on these big houses they cost so much to maintain, why do you think there are places like Longleat Loins and Chatsworth. Most owners would prefer to keep their homes private but it can’t be done. I open mine because I don’t live in it, it helps cover the costs but it still needs subsidising. The wedding trade helps now, everyone wants fancy weddings even if they can’t afford a house to live in” Arthur looked at Merlin “Sorry you didn’t come on holiday to hear me rant”

“It’s interesting, and different than I’m used to” Merlin wasn’t lying he was finding it interesting, like a lot of people he didn’t think much about the running of country estates other than to think the owners were fabulously wealthy. 

“What are you going to do now?” Arthur asked

“I don’t know, Mum won’t be happy if I go back to what I was doing and I’m not sure if they’d let me anyway. But I don’t fancy just working in a hospital here. I suppose I’ve been ruined for a normal job, I know mum found it hard when she gave up the red cross, but then she had me so had to.” Merlin had been doing a lot of thinking.

“Well it looks like I might have a job as fund raiser for Doctors without borders, why don’t you come and help me? I can attract the people with too much money and you can tell them why they need to part with it. You could do some surgery as well I can’t see you giving that up. ” Arthur suggested. “It would keep your mum happy and Balinor I suppose.”


	19. Chapter 19

The next few days saw the couple gradually learning more about each other and as a consequence getting closer. Although Merlin had trouble accepting Arthur’s instance to pay for everything. Merlin knew Arthur was loaded but he had his pride and in the end Arthur relented and allowed Merlin to pay his way when they went out for meals. Although Merlin was unaware how sometimes Arthur had prearranged for some of the bill to be paid by him on account. By the end of the two weeks they had both decided that they would like to continue to see each other. The long lazy days and romantic evenings had done just what Arthur had wanted, got him closer to Merlin, helped Merlin to recharge his batteries and get his mind working again and gave them both chance know the real person that they both hid from the world.

Arthur did also find out that Merlin was having nightmares and they talked through them, Arthur using his own past experience in stressful situations and there aftermath the help. As a result when they got back Merlin’s friends and family noticed a marked improvement in him. Arriving back in London they also found a very happy Hunith and Balinor. Although Balinor was finding it difficult to settle down his love for Hunith was helping no end. The government was treating his case as priority and it looked like he would receive compensation soon, and not an inconsiderable sum. Balinor wanted to move out of London he was finding the crowds too much. Arthur offered to let them rent and later buy an isolated cottage on the estate and they had plans to go and look at it. Hunith was ready for a change as well and they hoped that with the money from Hunith’s small London house, now worth far more than she paid for it, and the compensation they could not work and use the large garden to grow their own food and keep a few chickens. And make up for all the time they had lost. 

Arthur of course offered Merlin a room if that happened, until they had sorted themselves out or Merlin found somewhere else.

Merlin had a lot to think about on his return, what to do with his working life as well as his personal life. The decision for one would impact on the other. He made an appointment to go and see someone from Doctors without Borders. It took over a week as there was changes being made at the London Office. With Edwin awaiting trial on several serious charges and Agravaine suspended as the accounts were looked at the branch was in turmoil but someone from Geneva was standing in. 

Merlin had a long chat about his choices. The charity was keen for Merlin to take a long break to recover, either completely or from the more dangerous areas and those with primitive conditions. They discussed various admin jobs or suggested Merlin work in the UK as a surgeon for a couple of years before reconsidering. Merlin knew that no other charity would touch him while his present charity wouldn’t allow him to work abroad. He was frustrated but acknowledged their reasoning. 

He met up with Gwaine before going home and told his friend what they had said. “Well mate I know you don’t like it but they’re right, Christ you could have died out there, you damn near did. Take it easy for a while chill out and have some fun. What about you and Arthur, that going anywhere?”

“I don’t know, I think it could if I wanted it to but I don’t know….it might be best to keep him as a mate” Merlin admitted wishing his friend didn’t know him so well.

“That’s bollocks and you know it, you’re crackers for him and I know he’s really likes you. Give it a chance” Gwaine suggested. “I’ll kill him if he hurts you”

Merlin thumped his friends shoulder “You idiot I think he’d kill you first! I don’t know Gwaine we’re from different worlds.”  
“Na you both come from earth, no green monsters anywhere, don’t be lonely all your life. Me I’m a drifter and might never settle down you want all that domestic stuff I know you do. As for Arthur I think he want to settle to” Gwaine looked at his friend “Think on it, me I’ve got a meal waiting. Arthur’s cook makes a mean apple pie, so I’ll see you later”

Merlin made his way home and talked it through with his mum.

“I don’t know what to do I love surgery but I don’t want that to be all in my life.”

Hunith looked at her son with sympathy “I felt the same when I had to give up Red Cross work. But you’ll find your place after all you always said you didn’t want to continue forever with it”

“I wanted to give up in my own time” he protested

“None of us get what we want all the time love, one door closes another opens, what about Arthur?” Hunith knew her son well.

“I don’t know, he’s nice I do like him but we are from different worlds, he’d get fed up with me” Merlin said showing of his insecurities to the one person he could be honest with “I couldn’t bare that, it might be better to stay friends”

Hunith chuckled “I don’t think that young man sees you as a friend, not unless it has boy in front of it.”

“Mother! Be serious, he’s a Lord and has zillions of pounds and I’m ….. Well I’m me” the he squawked as his mother hit him round the ear.

“You are a talented paediatric surgeon who is kind, sweet and well worth loving. Arthur sees that even if you don’t. Stop running yourself down you are good together”

“If you say so mum” Merlin decided to go to bed early he was feeling tired. As he went up the stairs his father came out of the bathroom 

“You and your mum finished talking?” he asked

“Yes, you didn’t stay up here for that did you?” Merlin asked now feeling guilty.

“I did, look boy you’ve been there when I haven’t it’s the least I could do” Balinor explained

“Look Dad that wasn’t your fault, you didn’t need to do that I might have valued your input” the dad had slipped out but it seemed right.

Balinor had also noticed and it made him feel proud “Look son I don’t know about relationships or how you feel about your work”

“What do you think about Arthur….honestly?” Merlin asked

“What I think doesn’t matter my boy follow your heart, that’s all I can say, if you love him don’t waste time, if you think you could try it and see, you only have one life, live it. All I can say is anyone would be lucky to get you no matter who they are”

“Thanks Dad I’ll sleep on it”


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry short but kind off works that way, next chapter longer I promise

Merlin did sleep on it, or rather he led in bed thinking. He did what he always did when he had a discussion to make. He made two lists in his head, for and against. The first list he made was about work and by the time he finished he had that one solved.

FOR working abroad........................................... Against  
It helped people who really needed it........................His health recent problems  
He loved it................................................................Getting to know his dad  
Job satisfaction.........................................................Getting older wanted to settle down  
Made him feel good.................................................. Difficulty as Doctors without Borders wanted him to have a break  
Didn’t want mundane job.........................................Could work as surgeon or charity  
Need to Update Skills.

Decision work UK not sure what yet  
…………………………………………  
Next list took longer  
………………………………………..  
Next list Arthur  
Against.................................................................... For  
To posh................................................................... liked him a lot  
To wealthy...............................................................great arse  
Above me.................................................................great smile  
His Job...................................................................... He’s giving it up  
Scares me................................................................. makes my heart beat faster  
Lose him as mate if fails............................................Mum, Dad and Gwaine like him  
I might get hurt.........................................................Above + Gwen will kill him if he does Can’t work away....................................................... See list one

.................................................................................Keep dreaming about him

Decision Go for it.  
………………………

At three am Merlin finally fell asleep. Nine am Merlin rang Arthur and asked him out on a date that night.


	21. Chapter 21

Merlin had his breakfast and as soon as he was on his own in the house he dialled Arthur’s number  
“Hello Arthur”

“Hi Merlin great to hear from you, everything OK”

“Yeh, I wanted to asked you something” Merlin was now getting nervous, what if he’s read the signs wrong, what if his parents and Gwaine had been wrong, he was going to feel such an idiot.

“Ask away, I’m all ears”

“No that’s me!” Merlin quipped trying to take away the tension.

“And adorable ears they are to” came Arthur’s sexy voice down the phone. No it was going to be alright he wouldn’t have said adorable ears if they were just friends would he, Merlin thought. “You still there Merlin?” came Arthur’s puzzled voice down the phone.

“Yeh I’m still here, Look if you don’t want to I understand and sorry if I’m being an idiot and all but……will you came out on adatewithme” Merlin gushed the last bit before he lost his nerve.

There was a warm chuckle come down the phone “Of course I would love to. Why so nervous” Arthur asked.

“Because I thought you might say no” Merlin explained “I’m hardly in your league am I”

“Oh Merlin you are an idiot, I thought we had already gone an several dates while we were on holiday! So of course I’ll go out with you, where and when?”

“You mean they were dates! I have been worrying all night and they were dates, why didn’t you tell me you prat” Merlin felt such a fool.

Arthur laughed “Well, we went out for romantic meals together and long walks, I didn’t kiss you because I wanted to court you properly”

“I am not a girl you know to be courted!” Merlin said indignantly.

“Oh you would rather I had taken you out once then thrown you into my bed! I could have saved so much time if I’d known that” Arthur countered “Anyway I would love to come out on a date Merlin and I do realise you are not a girl”

Merlin went quiet then he laughed “I have been an idiot haven’t I?”

“Yes but my idiot, now am I going to get to know when or will you surprise me?”

“Tonight I thought I’d take you to a little restaurant I know, it might not be up to your posh standards but the food good” Merlin said knowing he was grinning like a fool.

“Do they serve oysters? Because after all the effort of courting you and you not knowing I may need them” Arthur joked.

“See you at seven” Merlin put the phone down, it was just as well Arthur couldn’t see him as he knew he was blushing. Oysters indeed. Merlin screwed up his list. “Damn I could have had a good night’s sleep after all that” he said to himself.

All his angst seemed silly looking back on it but Merlin soon knew without a doubt that he and Arthur were meant to be together. Once they both understood they were dating it didn’t take long for to progress from there. A month later Arthur proposed and they were now flying off on their honeymoon. The wedding itself had been a dream, all organised by Morgana, who Merlin now knew secretly was his sister in law. They married at Arthur’s county estate and all the guests stayed in the house in fact they were still there.

Merlin’s mother had been so proud, the wedding ceremony had been in the garden on a beautiful autumn day, Balinor had been Merlin’s best man and Leon Arthur’s but what had been the icing on the cake, an uninvited guest, or rather one that had been invited but not expected to turn up. As the Royal family made their way up to Balmoral they stopped off at the wedding of Lord Pendragon, recently retired agent for MI6. The estate was prefect for such an unannounced visit, private and in the hands of a family friend. Hunith had been so pleased to spend some time talking to the Queen, who it seemed had heard of Balinor’s and her separation. In fact the Queen gave both Arthur and Merlin a wedding present and a belated one to Hunith and Balinor. 

Merlin was more pleased for his mother than himself, although he had to admit having the Queen of England and her close family to his wedding did make it extra special. Not to mention the wedding photo’s. 

Then to top it all Arthur had told no one where they were going for their honeymoon not even Hunith knew. Except to say it was warm and all Merlin’s jabs were sufficient, he did mention that they would be staying in a holiday rental owned by friend of his. Merlin let it drift without too much thought. What Merlin hadn’t dreamt of was that they would be staying on one of the most famous places ever for holidays Necker Island. Arthur’s friend of course was Richard Branson! And the water’s edge five bed accommodation was not quite the holiday home he had thought of, but perfect for a honeymoon. 

Lying in the shade as Arthur was exercising his arm and shoulder in the pool. Merlin was thinking how lucky he was. Once they were back in the UK he would be helping Arthur part time fund raising for Doctors without Borders and working three shifts a week at Great Ormond Street Children’s Hospital leaning new surgical techniques. The best of both worlds.

“Hello Mr Emrys Pendragon still daydreaming are you?” Arthur asked with a grin as he sat down beside his new husband “Upset that you’re not Lady Pendragon?”

“No just thinking of the past year and what changes have happened. You, mum and dad….. my new jobs, the Queen at our wedding!” Merlin admitted. “I don’t need I title I’ve got you” he held out his arms as his new husband lay down beside him “It’s a good job it’s hot you’re soaking wet”

“So are you now” said Arthur as he leant completely over Merlin to kiss him “The spy always gets his man in the end.”

The end.


End file.
